Division
by XxSakuraBiyorixX
Summary: After 400 years Moriko is brought back from the dead with no memory of her previous life. Little does she know that what she thought was a meaningless existence was so much more than that. Can she reunite with someone she now barely knows to save a dying race of humans, more commonly called vampires? Or will her weaknesses get in the way? - Alice Nine fanfic
1. Chapter 1

There are some things, as a human being, Moriko didn't understand. Her conscience and morals clouded her mind and soon she began to realize she felt almost like a robot, so full of feelings that she soon became immune to it all. Maybe that was when she realized…

Walking out here in the dark, it was frightening but she didn't care. Soon she would end it all anyways, so she doubted any ghost could really beat her to it. And if they did, kudos for them because she honestly didn't give two shits. No matter how hard the wind howled, no matter how many shadows moved Aokigahara was always just going to be the place where everyone went to kill themselves.

Moriko had been walking for hours. What little of the sky she could see through the thick canopy of the forest was blotched black, hardly showing any stars. Below the trees, no little animals moved, it was silent. If Moriko hadn't been so hopeless in the first place she most likely would've been skittish of the quiet surrounding her. She simply just kept her head down, watching the passing dirt beneath her feet until she got to a patch of tall, thin bamboo trees.

This is where she had planned it all out. She squeezed through a few openings and walked so deep into the bamboo she could see nothing else. That's the way she wanted it…

She wasn't sure why but bamboo forests always seemed comforting to her. Like a safe haven almost, somewhere she could hide.

Here, she sat on the ground, legs crossed. She sighed, pulling the pills out of her jacket pocket and pulling them into her lap. This was it, she was going to take every last one of these and it would be over. She found herself opening the bottle slowly.

She had no doubts about this. No one would even know she was gone, so why should she? She had nothing and no one to live for. She was alone… Being in this world was useless now. She might as well…

Moriko poured all 47 pills into her head, taking a second or two to breath, then tossing them back in groups of five. She chugged from her water bottle, trying to get them down quicker and quicker. She made it to twenty and things started to get fuzzy. The dark shadows that moved only slightly before began to get more defined.

"Uh-oh…" She began to get nauseous but she knew she had to hold the medication down, it was the only way.

Things began to spin and it didn't help her sickness. She accidentally tipped over her water bottle, cussing when she realized she'd have to take the rest of the pills dry. But that didn't matter for long because before she knew it she was hearing voices.

_Well, look what we have here…_

It wasn't a voice she recognized, but she figured it was coming from some form of her subconscious. Either way she didn't care. She was ready to down another five pills before something hit her hand, making all the pills scatter across the ground.

She didn't even have time to cuss this time because she finally saw where the voice was coming from.

"Hi there."

Her voice was fuzzy from the drugs, her image too, but Moriko could make out long black hair, ripped up blue jeans and a red tank top. Moriko wondered why she was dressed so scarcely for only a moment, considering it was winter. Then she felt the sharp sting of the girl slapping her across the face.

"Here I've been looking for you for so long, and I find you on a midnight hunt for food." The girls laugh was dark, so much so that even in her drunken state Moriko noticed it. "Why would you of all people kill yourself, _hime-sama_?"

"Hime-sama…?" Moriko's slurred voice was able to ask.

It was getting darker and darker by the second but the woman slapped her again, knocking her out of it.

"You're gonna wanna stay awake for this." The woman grabbed her by the throat, holding up a very large, very sharp knife. "It's gonna hurt."

She raised the knife, ready to bring it straight down into Moriko's chest. Then a miracle happened, the girl disappeared.

Moriko didn't ask any questions, just fell down on the ground and started to search for her cell phone. She had obviously made a mistake; either that or she was just extremely confused. Either way, she wanted to go home now.

However, before she could reach her phone, someone's heel smashed it under their heel, earning a little whimper from Moriko's lips. This time a tall, slender girl that looked in no way similar to the one from before picked her up and dragged her to her feet by the collar of her jacket. She slammed her fist into Moriko's stomach and turned her around, letting the girl puke out her guts, including what remained of the drugs.

Moriko took heavy breaths as she fell down on her knees, groaning at the pain in her stomach. She felt extremely weak, looking back up at the woman with much clearer eyes.

She was tall with long legs accentuated by a pair of black high heel boots. Her outfit consisted of a pair of dark washed skinny jeans, a long sleeve black shirt and a tight brown vest. She had blond hair that fell a little past her shoulders and the most smoldering green eyes Moriko had ever seen. She looked flawless in a dangerous way, especially with the way she was glaring Moriko down.

"You are in _so _much trouble." She snapped. "Oh, just _wait _until I tell Saga. He will rip you to pieces, I'm sure of it."

"Who… who are you?" Moriko asked, rubbing her throbbing head.

"Not important." She said, pulling Moriko up to her feet and marching her in the general direction of the edge of the forest. "What is important is getting you out of here before any other hungry vampires decide you smell good enough for a midnight snack."

"Um… do what?" Moriko grimaced. "Did you just escape a mental ward or something?"

"Hey, I'm not the one that just tried to off myself." She told her before groaning. "Damn it, this is taking too long."

Moriko screeched as she was thrown over the girls shoulder. She screamed even more when the girl started running, top speed. And when she said _top speed, _she meant it. Trees and other miscellaneous objects were blurring past them at the speed of light and something about that just happened to scare the hell out of her.

"Put me down! What the hell is going on?" Moriko yelled.

"Do you want to attract more attention? Just relax, shut up and hold on."

Moriko zipped her lip, mostly because she was scared for her life.

It took less than thirty seconds and the blond was throwing Moriko into the passenger side of a sleek black Camaro with extremely tinted windows. Which shocked her because it had taken her six hours just to get to the place she had walked to, and she was walking rather fast.

Moriko was shocked to find the girl already in the driver's seat and starting the car.

"Buckle up." Was all she said before she threw the car in drive and sped down the road.

"What _are _you?" Moriko demanded. "Are you some kind of witch or something? A demon? What the hell happened back there? How did you run so fast?"

"No, sweetie." She shook her head sighing. "My name is Amaya. And that's all you need to know for now. Nao is much better at explaining things like this, trust me. I'll just confuse you more."

"But-" Moriko started.

"You're gonna wanna be quiet now." Amaya snapped, making Moriko's jaw clam shut tight.


	2. Chapter 2

Moriko could only watch the world outside passed them by. If she thought Amaya's running was fast, she had obviously not seen her driving. She drove at least 65 mph the whole time, drifting around turns and nearly scaring Moriko half to death.

It was so quiet, too…

Moriko had tried to talk several times but Amaya had simply ignored her, still in an indifferent mood from earlier. Moriko had been trying to figure her out, curious as to what this chick was wanting with a lowly person such as herself. As of yet, she hadn't come up with anything logical, so she decided to just give up.

Outside the car window the uniform look of trees began to thin and Moriko suddenly noticed they were entering a large field. The grass probably reached Moriko's waist but it didn't hide the rather large Tudor house just beyond. It was ominous, black with red molding and shudders. It kind of creeped Moriko out a little, reminding her of a haunted house almost.

"Where are we?" Moriko tried again, finally noticing the sun just over the horizon.

Amaya didn't answer, just pressed her foot on the break. She came to a screeching halt as the car slid into a parallel parking position just next to the staircase. Amaya jumped out of the car, opened Moriko's door and pulled her out.

"I can walk by myself." Moriko whined, but Amaya didn't let go.

Moriko was dragged through the front door with the door promptly slammed behind her. Once inside she noticed that no natural light seeped through the windows, hardly any man-made light illuminated anywhere. It was dark, too dark for her liking.

"I'm back." Amaya said in almost a whisper.

Moriko thought she was talking to herself, honestly. Because obviously she hadn't made a habit of talking to Moriko and there didn't seem to be anyone else around.

At least until the five shadows appeared out of nowhere in the room to their right.

Moriko examined the room and the shadows carefully, noticing that it looked almost like a living room, minus the flat screen TV. More like a sitting room. The shadows however were slim, some tall, some short. All, however, were fairly menacing.

"Where was she?" One of them asked, the voice masculine.

"Aokigahara." Amaya growled. "We all know what she was doing there. Yume was there. I was able to fight her off before she made a run for it."

There was a dark silence in the room and Moriko's pounding heart and heavy breaths were the only thing she heard.

"Who are you people?" Moriko whispered, the poor girl frightened beyond all measure.

"We're your friends." One of them said, walking over to the wall to flip the light switch on.

When the light filled the room, Moriko was astonished to find the five most beautiful creatures she'd ever come to lay her eyes upon. She gasped in surprise, not even noticing when Amaya released her arm.

"It's been a long time." The caramel haired man said calmly. "I'm Saga. This is Shou, Hiroto, Tora and Nao. We have a lot to discuss. Please, come have a seat."

Moriko was frozen in her place before Amaya knocked her shoulder, ushering her forward to a seat next to the short man with dusky charcoal hair who had been previously introduced as Nao. She held her own hands tightly in her lap, afraid to move out of fear of the extremely beautiful people surrounding her.

Her eyes settled on the one that had spoken before. Saga was his name, she was pretty sure. His eyes were a dark emerald color, sparkling in the limited light beautifully.

"This is going to sound strange, Moriko." Saga started. "But I need to sit still, be quiet and listen very carefully. Can you do that for me?"

Moriko nodded, responding well to Saga's naturally friendly demeanor.

"Now I'm going to tell you a story." Saga said, continuing at her agreement. "Back when earth was created, humans evolved into what they are today. But somewhere along the line several new kinds of humans were made. Among those kinds of humans came a very different kind of creature, still human but with a different appetite. This '_type_' of human is now commonly called a vampire. Though vampires cannot walk in the sunlight, are virtually immortal and feed on blood, they are still human and still have emotions and needs just like everyone else. Are you following so far?"

Moriko nodded, somewhat interested in the story now.

"Just like normal humans, we have our good and evil. Some vampires choose to feed off animal blood and live an everyday life. While others drink the blood of their fellow human and vampire and strive to use their superior strength to beat down the normal human population and take everything for themselves. The good vampires are called Albens. The bad are called Nigrans. Since the beginning of time either of has fallen into one party, almost like politics but much more serious.

"Up until ten thousand years ago Albens had always been the dominant population. They had peacefully lived among the humans without being exposed. Then the Nigrans ruined everything by massacring several villages across the world, all at once. Since the attack was obviously predetermined, Albens decided to form a council against the Nigrans to make sure nothing like that ever happened again. The head of the council was known as the King, his wife the queen. Together they had two daughters and a son. The young royalty were trained in all arts of combat from weaponry to witchcraft. The three of them were the head of the Alben forces. Better known as the White Army. One princess was the head of the archers, the other the head of the magick force. And the prince was the commander over all other soldiers. Moriko-chan, have you ever noticed you have impeccable aim?"

"Me?" Moriko, who had been caught up in the story, was shocked at the question. After a few moments of thought she noticed she did. Even if it was throwing a ball of paper into the trashcan across the room, she did have good aim. She was the darts champion at the local bar in Kyoto. "I guess so… Wait. You can't be saying… Nah."

"Oh, I am." Saga grinned a little. "Moriko, you're the archer princess."

"Sounds so weird when you say it…" Amaya muttered.

"There's no way." Moriko laughed. "Why would I be…but… no. I'm human. I'm not a vampire."

"You're human now." Saga nodded. "But that's liable to change. Shall I continue with the story before you make yourself even more confused?"

Moriko sighed, slumping down in the couch. "Sure, why not?"

He smiled kindly to her, before continuing again.

"The prince, otherwise known as me-" He held a hand up to her question and she paused, letting him finish. "I was in charge of watching over my little sisters, no matter what. Though Amaya did prove to be a little difficult at times…"

Moriko looked up at Amaya with wide eyes, suddenly realizing that she was apparently related to her as well. That may or may not have frightened her a little, but she didn't say a single word. She looked back down at Saga intently.

"I did a very good job of supervising, even before we had grown into our official positions." Saga said. "It only got hard when the battles came. Due to the fact that the Nigrans copy every single thing we do, they formed a council and their own Black Army. We declared our first battle on January 12, 1214 and from there we only had more and more. We all did very well; we won every single one of them, until the Nigrans began to play dirty.

"They strategized to where their two top fighters, Yume and Kitsune, engaged in battle with both Amaya and you at the same time. Due to the fact that both of you were miles apart at the time, you couldn't combine your powers to create a stronger entity and burn them from the inside out - which I'll get to later, by the way- not to mention you were both already injured. So I examined the situation and saw that though you were without your bow, Amaya was unable to move. From what I could tell, you were doing better than she was at the time. So, I made an impulsive decision. I saved her… Which was exactly what they wanted. As soon as I was far enough away, the entire squadron behind Yume attacked you, Moriko, all at once. You were killed instantly…"

There was a quiet in the room and Moriko swallowed hard. She glanced up at Amaya who was glaring at the ground, angry at something a little different than the hardwood floors, she was sure. Saga coughed and silence was broken.

"That was the first battle we had ever lost, and it was the most important." Saga muttered. "Since that battle, Nigrans feed where they want, when they want, how they want. Only lately has it been getting worse. Not only are they feeding on humans, they're beginning to hunt Albens too. We're almost extinct as it is… Which brings me to why you're here."

Moriko leaned in, biting her lip and nodding.

"It was brought to our attention that since Amaya has been working on a way to bring you back ever since the day you died, her power has grown significantly. Recently on her trip to England she found a Wiccan who specialized in such things. The only problem is that if we brought you back, you would become human. But, thankfully, not forever."

"What do you mean, not forever?" Moriko asked, breaking her interested silence. "How long do I have to wait?"

"There's no set time limit." Saga told her. "But, since you are technically an ancestor of a vampire, there is vampire blood in your veins. It's just in remission."

"Then how do I become a vampire?" Moriko asked.

"Look who's all-too-eager to become undead." Hiroto scoffed. "Do you even know what it means to be a vampire?"

Moriko glared at him for a moment. "I know it's better than being human. Especially when you feel totally and completely worthless and out of place no matter where you go. So, yes, excuse me for wanting to become a vampire when the alternative is killing myself."

Hiroto fell silent, crossing his arms and leaning against the fireplace.

Saga sighed, shaking his head. "We have to awaken the blood with blood. Vampire blood. Once your human blood cells are infected with the vampire blood cells, the process will begin and you'll become a vampire."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Moriko snapped. "I want to be a vampire."


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't be in too much of a hurry. I still have some explaining to do." Saga hushed her, watching as a pout formed on her lips. "Ever since you were born both you and Amaya have had exceptional powers, powers beyond any of our families or any other vampire's beliefs. You see, back far before we were born a psychic told our mother of a prophecy. She was told that her daughters would be part of something much greater than a feud between two vampire clans, but they would also take a part in saving their people. At the time mother had no idea what the crazy old hag was talking about, but on the day you both were born she knew.

"After much studying they found you both to be linked together on a subconscious level, in some ways like your regular everyday twins. You would both get hungry at the same time, you'd both fall asleep at the same time. Things like this. It was only when you both got over and began discovering your true power that they really understood what the psychic meant.

"Apart from each other, you're both powerful. Far more powerful than any low level vampire could ever dream of, which is expected of a royal. But you can both do something that not all vampires can do. You can combine your strengths and become even powerful. Together you've made thousands of poison arrows that would rain down all from the same bow. Even compared to my own power, together you are both unstoppable."

"So that's what you meant earlier." Moriko was beginning to understand. "Because we were so far apart we couldn't help each other. So you had to help…"

She was beginning to see shadows in her head like memories and her head was beginning to hurt. She hissed in pain, shaking her head and rubbing her temples with her index fingers.

"Are you okay?" Nao asked. "Are you starting to remember?"

Moriko nodded and then looked at him sideways. "Wait. If you, me and Amaya are all vampire royalty, then what about the rest of these guys? Where do they come in?"

"Ah…" Saga looked around the room. "Tora was my Lieutenant. Nao was Amaya's assistant and researcher. Hiroto was the head warlock under Amaya and…" Saga gave a wary look towards Shou. "He was your second in command."

Moriko looked up at Shou, finding there was something familiar in his dark, cold eyes. She must've known him well because she felt strange when looking at him. Especially when he decided to look away, watching the flames dance in the fireplace.

"I see… Why are they still here?" Moriko asked, curious.

"Loyalty." Amaya answered for her. "It was fathers dying wish that they stay by our side and fight for our people."

Moriko looked up at her with wide eyes. "Dying wish?"

Amaya closed her eyes and nodded, taking a moment before looking back at Moriko.

"Things only got worse after your death." She told her. "A single mistake cost us the war. Our peoples homes were raided, our women and children were raped and murdered. All because their leaders were too busy grieving to protect them…"

Moriko frowned, seeing the sadness in her former sister's eyes. She watched as Tora placed a comforting hand on Amaya's shoulder before looking back over at Saga.

"Once they took out the common folk, it was only a matter of time before they found their way through the palace gates as well." Saga said sadly. "When they did, mother and father ordered us to escape in the underground tunnels. Though we begged them to come we all knew that if they did we would only be followed. They ordered these four to come with us and fight for what remained of our people but… So far we've been fighting a losing battle."

Moriko shook her head quickly. "No. No you haven't. Look at you guys. You're all still here. That much you've done, and that's all you could do at the time. But now everything's changed. I'm back for a reason. We can get through this."

Amaya sniffed a laugh. "Same old Mori-chan with her inspiring speeches."

"I'm serious." Moriko stood up. "Twenty four hours ago I was getting ready to give up myself. But I was wrong. And I see that now. Giving up only shows how weak you really are. And though I should be calling the cops and sending all you guys to the loony bin right now, I'm not. That has to mean something… I barely even know you and _I _believe in you."

Saga sighed, smiling to himself and shaking his head. "I'm glad someone does."

He stood up with her, placing a hand on her shoulder then turning to Amaya. "I think it's time."

Amaya nodded, giving an encouraging smile to Moriko as she held a hand out to her. Moriko took it, somewhat hesitantly. But Amaya looked so calm that suddenly she was feeling it too. She looked back at the others, noticing all their eyes were on her but Shou's, which confused her greatly. But she didn't let it bother her too much.

Amaya lead her up the stairs and Moriko found that not all the house was as gloomy as the living room. It was bright, filled with beautiful paintings and artwork from hundreds of years ago. It was all so intriguing Moriko was almost shocked into a trance. But the hypnosis was lifted when Amaya brought her into a dark room, a bedroom.

This room was decorated in green hues with a large canopy bed and (surprisingly enough) equipped with a surround sound stereo system and flat screen TV.

"Even if we are vampires, we do like a good episode of Vampire Diaries every now and again." Amaya grinned, sensing Moriko's surprise.

Moriko let Amaya sit her down on the bed and watched as the vampire bared her fangs, slicing open the skin on her wrist. Though the image was shocking, Moriko just swallowed hard and took a deep breath. The blood looked less than appetizing, but she didn't care at this point. She wanted a meaningful existence, and this was how she was going to get it.

Amaya held out her wrist to Moriko, watching as the human girl leaned forward, taking Amaya's hand in her own. She watched the sleek, crimson liquid leak from her veins and as it flowed it began to look more and more delicious. Like chocolate…

Moriko placed her lips over the cut, letting her tongue lap up the blood slowly, then she felt the hunger for more and more. Amaya had to practically rip her away, causing Moriko to fall back on the bed with wide, lifeless eyes.

Amaya watched as Moriko stopped breathing and sighed, sitting down beside her and taking her hand. She watched the transformation with worried eyes, wondering what was going on in her sisters head…

Moriko could feel the burn down her throat, to her stomach and in her veins. She wanted to scream, but couldn't move anything, let alone her vocal chords. Her blank eyes watched as Amaya looked down at her sadly, she watched as emotions and worry played across her pretty pale features. Then darkness began to surround her and Moriko's body lurched with pain and agony and then… it was all over.

She didn't remember much, just the pain slowly fading out of her body and the cool, crisp mountain air surrounding her. She was in the forest… but where?

She looked down to see herself dressed in what looked like some sort of old European warrior dress, slim and long, but cut up the sides for easy leg movement. Her black boots stood on a rock overlooking a fair bit of the forest and in the back of her mind she knew she wasn't alone.

"Your highness." A soft voice was suddenly beside her but she wasn't startled, she had known he was lurking around before his appearance. She didn't even have to look to know it was Shou. "They're getting closer."

"The closer the enemy, the easier the kill." Moriko said with a sly smile. "Wasn't it me that taught you that, Shou?"

"Yes, but-"

"Shhh." Moriko placed a finger over his soft lips and smiled.

In his eyes she saw something much different than what she had seen in the living room a few hours before. This was warm, worried and… romantic. He looked at her like she was an angel descending from Heaven just for him. And she felt the same…

"It's time." She muttered, her eyes now alert and ready for battle. "Archers, take aim."

She didn't have to speak loudly. Behind her, hundreds of bows raised from behind the brush. Shou disappeared from her side to take his position behind her. In her hand she grasped her bow, made of the strongest wood money could buy. She reached behind her, pulling an arrow out of her quiver and raising it high.

She could feel the enemy around them; she could smell them and hear them as well. They weren't exactly stealthy, simply because they reeked of temptation.

"Steady." She whispered, keeping her eye on a very specific Nigran two thousand meters away. "Just a few more steps…"

She watched, waiting for the exact right moment. She had to be patient, that's what the art of archery was all about. Patience.

"Fire!" She screamed.

Arrows rained from the heavens, piercing hearts and turning vampires to mere piles of ash.

"Ready!" She pulled another arrow from the quiver in less than a millisecond. "Aim! Fire!"

Here is where she belonged, and she knew that. She was on the battlefield, fighting not only for her life but for the life of Shou, of her sister, her brother and all of her people. She had a purpose, and it was to fight until she couldn't fight any more.


	4. Chapter 4

Shou walked up the stairs silently before standing quietly by the door he knew _she _was in. He could sense Amaya by her side, a comforting peace between them. He could feel the confusion and fresh curiosity coursing through Moriko's veins, he could taste the worry deep inside Amaya's subconscious.

"Shou."

Amaya wasn't asking a question, but stating his presence and that she was aware of it. She peeked over her shoulder, her aura bidding him to come in. He hesitated but took a step inside. His eyes were glued on Moriko's still form. He couldn't help the worry bubbling up inside him at her state, as well.

"She's fine, Shou." Amaya muttered, knowing his thoughts. "She just needs comfort. When she wakes up she's going to be really confused…"

Shou nodded, not saying a word.

"She'll know, Shou." Amaya said, finally looking up at him from her position on the bed. "By the time she wakes up she'll be fully aware of everything that happened that day and every day before it. Awakening the vampire in her awakens the memories as well… If you act this way once she returns… You'll only make it harder on her."

"I know, my lady." He muttered. "But it's not like-"

"Shou, it was not your fault." Amaya's voice was heated with aggravation. "Her dead was at the hands of the Nigrans. Of Yume. Not you. You couldn't do anything-"

"I know I couldn't do anything to stop it." Shou interrupted. "That's it. That's what I hate. I couldn't help her when she needed me most. She deserves someone who can protect her."

"Shou, in this world, there is no one else, aside from me and Saga, that can protect Moriko as much as you can." Amaya told him. "You were willing to sacrifice your own life for hers. She needs that kind of loyalty right now. She needs that kind of love."

Shou fell silent, his eyes falling on the ground. "I've just spent so long without her…"

"I know the coldness in your heart has grown over the years." Amaya said. "But love offers warmth and in time the ice you've built up will melt. We need you right now, Shou. We all need you to help protect her."

Shou took a moment, but he nodded. He was surprised when Amaya stood up, leaving her sisters hand empty on the bed.

"It'll still be a few hours." Amaya said. "I'm going to rest. Do you mind staying with her?"

Shou shook his head. "No, ma'am."

"Thank you, Shou." Amaya nodded her head, watching as he went and sat by Moriko's side and took her hand again. She smiled and sighed before walking out the door and into the hallway.

En route to her quarters her path was suddenly interrupted by a rather tall, dark figure. She grimaced before looking up at Tora with a frown.

"That's some good advice you just gave him." Tora said snidely. "You should learn to practice what you preach."

Tora didn't much care for honorifics, he honestly never did even before he met Amaya. But there was just something about her that set him off. He'd thought he'd had it figured out years ago but since then his assurance had faded into determination.

"You and me are a different story, Tora." Amaya snapped back.

"You'd think after five hundred years you'd finally give up and admit you're madly in love with me." Tora told her. "You do know what day it is, don't you?"

"September twelfth?" Amaya acted oblivious though she knew good and well what day it was.

"You said –on this day– five hundred or so years ago, that you would finally admit your feelings." Tora reminded her.

"No, if I remember correctly I told you that not in five hundred terrible, devastating years would I ever consider telling someone like _you _that I love them." She corrected coldly. "Now, let me pass."

"No." Tora flashed back in her way as she tried to pass him.

"I will rip you to bacon bits, Tora." Amaya growled. "Now move!"

"Kids, kids." Nao came out of nowhere, placing his hands on either of their shoulders. "Now, Tora, play nice with the princess. And hime-sama? You actually said it quite differently. It was something along the lines of 'Tora, you and I both know we can't be together. I'm a princess, you're a soldier. We're from two different worlds!'"

Amaya formed an orb of fire in her hand, almost shoving it through Nao's stomach at the mocking girl-voice he'd imitated her with. It was far too unfortunate that he'd been an apparition all along and she ended up setting her favorite Van Gogh painting on fire. She growled, shoving past Tora and slamming the door to her room in his face.

She walked over to her bed and huddled herself in a little ball, closing her eyes and quietly listening as Tora sighed, leaning against the door before sliding down to the ground in defeat.

Both of them knew how the other felt, it was just that after all the time that had passed, neither of them knew how to admit it. After all, Amaya had been a princess back then, and he had just been a lowly foot soldier…

"Amaya! Come back here!" Saga called as Amaya disappeared into an alley.

They were at the market and Amaya was a fascinated seventeen year old vampire princess the whole world in the palm of her hands. Saga wanted her to go to the library so she can finish studying up on shield spells, but she wanted to explore. So she'd cleverly ditched her brother and made her way here at the horse stables.

She giggled as she watched Saga chase her "illusion" self back up towards the palace.

Amaya began looking around in wonder. She was so interested in every little thing, so curious. She walked up to the flower garden just outside the stables, noticing how very different it was from the royal gardens or her herb garden. It was simple, something she admired.

She was picking a dandelion when she heard a loud sound from inside the stables.

"Damn it, Hana! Calm down!"

She tilted her head at the voice, standing up and slowly tip toing towards the door of the stable. When she was able to peek inside she could see the many horses with their heads poked out of their stall just as curious as Amaya was.

"It's water, not poison!" There it was again, that masculine voice. "Look! See? I promise, baths don't kill people. I do."

As though detecting his sarcasm the horse the man was bathing reared up, running out the open stall door and towards Amaya. She starred wide eyed as it continued to run for her. Her being the silly teenage girl she was, she didn't have the strength or mind to move.

She was ready for the searing impact of the horses' strong hoofs when someone tackled her out of the way. They tumbled to the ground as the horse hurried by them towards the grassy fields beyond.

Amaya was startled out of her daze until she looked up at her savior.

She was pretty sure that was the moment she fell for him. With those strong, hardened, dark eyes and that messy onyx hair he made her melt. His skin resembled pale silver and his lips red as the temptation of human blood.

"Are you okay?" He asked, bringing her back to reality.

"I…" It took her a moment to form a coherent sentence in her head. "I'm Amaya."

"Tora." He smiled at her and that was the end, she was desperately, madly and irrevocably in love with him.

Not long after that they were meeting in secret, playing in the river at night and sharing sweet innocent kisses under the moonlight. Tora would promise he'd always love her and Amaya would always blush and say something along the lines of "You're too sweet."

But then teenage romance turned sour when Saga caught them kissing behind the green house.

"Amaya."

His voice had frightened her enough to push Tora away before her wide eyes looked up at her brothers.

"Saga." She whimpered.

"What do you think you're doing? You should be studying." Saga told her. "And here you are with this…this…stableboy."

Tora was about to make his offence known before Amaya spoke up for him.

"He's not just a stableboy and his name is Tora!" Amaya yelled. "You can't tell me what to do, Saga!"

"I'm your older brother and I'm charged with training and taking care of you." Saga growled. "I _never _have this problem with Moriko, why must you be so difficult?!"

"Because Moriko is perfect and I'm not!" Amaya snapped, shoving Saga in the shoulder.

Little did she know that was a bad idea because her brother caught her arm in one swift movement and dragged her back along to the palace. Tora tried to stop him, throwing all his strength into trying to get Amaya out of his grasp but Saga was too strong. He threw his arm out, sending Tora flying back into an five foot thick tree.

Amaya screamed for him, begging for Saga to let her go but all Tora heard was her last words before the door was slammed behind them.

"I love you, Tora!"

It was those words, the ones that he said so many times and the words that she had never even uttered, those words echoed in his head every day. He repeated them over and over when he decided to join the White Army, when he built his strength and endurance so high that he was fit to serve as the second-in-command to the very man that had taken away the only girl he'd ever loved. (Much to Saga's dislike, of course.)

Once he'd climbed his way to the top, he was required to attend the Military Ball thrown once every decade to gather up all the Albens forces into one social network. It was their only night to have fun and socialize, and it was Tora's only night to finally see the princess face-to-face once again.

He was dressed in his finest decorated uniform, looking like the high ranking officer he was. His determined eyes scanned the room carefully and he knew soon enough he would see her…

Then, low and behold, there she stood just beside her sister, holding a glass of champagne and talking about something that must've been serious judging by the dilute look on her face. Seeing her now he remember just how he felt that first time. She wore a long red ball gown with her hair framing her face in curls. Her cheeks were blushed just enough and her eyes bright with wonder.

She was gorgeous.

Once he started towards her it didn't take long for her eyes to catch his. She looked shocked at his appearance, at his very presence. Her mouth formed an "o" and her eyes went wide.

"Ame-chan?" Moriko waved a hand in front of her sisters face, eyebrow raised. "You okay?"

"Amaya." Tora smiled once he'd fully approached. Moriko tilted her head at him and he quickly corrected himself. "I mean, hime-sama-" He bowed low. "-May I have a word?"

"I…of course." Amaya nodded, the shock not leaving her features. "Mori-chan. I'll be right back."

Tora offered her a hand which she shyly took before following him outside onto the patio overlooking the pond in the gardens.

"Tora… What are you doing here?" Amaya asked, shocking him a little.

"Well… I was expecting more of a 'Tora, I missed you so much! What took you so long?'" Tora laughed nervously. She was silent then, eyes on the ground as he cleared his throat and continued. "After…that night. I decided that if I wanted to be with you I'd have to make something of myself so… here I am. Making something of myself. I'm stronger now. I can protect you."

He stepped forward and grabbed onto her hands, holding them to his chest.

"I can be there for you now." Tora told her. "Just like I always wanted to."

Amaya looked up at him with sad eyes, tears forming. "Tora, I… I'm sorry. Saga was right. You and I both know we can't be together. I'm a princess, you're a soldier. We're from two different worlds…"

Tora's face fell and the soul behind his eyes looked broken. "But… No. I checked up on the rules. The princess is able to marry a high ranking military officer if it is permitted by the King and Queen. I'm sure I can get them on my side, Amaya. Just let me talk to them-"

"No." Amaya caught his arm as he started to rush back into the party. "No, Tora."

"But…but why? I've worked so hard…" Tora whispered. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"It simply wasn't meant to be." She whispered before letting him go.

She turned away quickly before the traitor tears slid down her face. And he watched her go as the pain built up inside of him.


	5. Chapter 5

As if hit with a jolt of electricity Moriko sat straight up on her bed, her eyes wide with shock. She could see everything, sense everything. She felt… completely different than she had before. She was a vampire.

Beside her Shou's startled expression caught her off guard. She gazed at him curiously for a second before a flash invaded her line of vision. Her head throbbed and in the back of her mind she could see Shou, stroking her cheek lovingly before placing a soft and caring kiss on her lips.

"_I love you._" He had whispered.

It had been the night before the battle that had cost her life. She remembered the way she had smiled softly, laughing a little before leaning back in to kiss him again. She remembered the heat they exchanged as they made love in the moonlight… She remembered it all so vividly.

When Moriko's eyes opened Shou was closer. He had a hand on her shoulder and his eyes now searched hers for assurance of her well-being.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

She nodded quickly before throwing her arms around him in an exasperated manor. She buried her face in his neck, suddenly thinking about all the time she'd been locked away in the back of her human mind and just how much she had missed him.

"Every second." She muttered.

She knew he knew what she meant. She was one of the few who had known of Shou's little power to read emotions like an open book. He'd especially been able to read hers, right from the start.

Another flash and she was back again. Hundreds of years ago, standing on the archery range. She'd been watching him shoot and had begun to grow more and more jealous of how good he was.

"Hey! You!" She had called.

Shou turned around, raising an eyebrow at her. "'Hey? You?' That's not how a princess is supposed to address her loyal soldier."

At the time she was nineteen and full of teenage angst, just not as much as her sister. She huffed, hating when he laughed at her.

"I can call you whatever I want. It comes with the perks of being a princess. Now, _you!_" She pointed her bow at him like a threat. "You're going to tell me how you did that and you're going to tell me now."

"If you ask nicely, I'll think about it." Shou said, pushing her bow out of his face with his index finger. "Just say please."

She huffed again, crossing her arms. "Ugh… please?"

He laughed and this time she didn't feel so angry about it. She watched his hair flip out of his face and his eyes glitter under the stars. She gulped when he looked back down at her, this time smiling so sweetly her heart melted.

It definitely didn't help when she tried to aim for the target and he just had to help her with her posture. Which involved him wrapping his arms around her, resting his hands on hers and letting his minty sweet breath breeze across her neck. From that point on, she had a hopeless crush on Shou. Up until the time when he assumed his position as her Lieutenant, as well as her lover.

She snapped out of it again and Shou was yet again looking at her with those worried eyes.

"Shou…" She whispered.

"Moriko." He said her name so sweetly that she melted, his deep voice sending chills down her spine.

"Where's Amaya? Saga?" Moriko jumped out of bed, but her enthusiasm made her light-headed enough to where she was struggling to stand. "Woah…"

When Moriko swayed, Shou was there to catch her. "Maybe you should stay laying down… I'll go get them."

"But-" Moriko was suddenly all-too-aware of the burning sensation in her throat.

Overcome with the need for blood and to reunite with her family, her mind reeled. But Shou, being as powerful as he'd grown, calmed her down with just a simple look.

"Lay down, Mori-chan…" Shou said, lifting her off her feet and back into the bed. "I'll go get the others. And some food."

Moriko nodded, swallowing hard as she laid her head back on the pillow. She sighed, looking up to the ceiling calmly. She wondered why she didn't remember everything all at once, like she thought she would. All her memories were coming in flashes and it was aggravating. She knew she wasn't just the simple little human she used to be, but a power vampire who'd been brought back from the dead…

So maybe it was a little hard to grasp, but she'd always been one to believe the most impossible things.

Moriko gasped as the flash reappeared and suddenly she was in the middle of the dark woods. She looked around, not frightened but worried. She was supposed to be meeting someone here, but who?

"Gotcha!"

Moriko only laughed as she turned to find Shou with his arms wrapped around her. The danger of the situation didn't seem to faze either of them because they were too starry eyed to even think about it. If Saga found out Moriko had snuck out, let alone to be with a _boy_, he would surely skin the both of them alive.

"You're late." Moriko smiled, taking his hand and leading him back deeper in the woods.

"No, I'm not." Shou argued playfully. "If you'd stop for a second-"

"We can't." Moriko giggled. "We have to get to the lake quickly. Saga has men scouting these woods all the time. Only there will we be safe."

Shou sighed, nodding before they both broke into a swift run. It took all of two minutes to run to the lake, even though they'd covered well over twenty miles. Once Shou stepped foot on the moist ground he realized why Moriko was so fond of this place.

The pond was crystal clear, still as stone and reflecting the pale moonlight as well as the stars. To the right of the clearing there was a large stone, big enough for the both of them to rest. So Moriko lead him there and climbed up.

"Now, what were you saying?" Moriko asked with a quirky smile.

Shou sighed, jumping up on the rock beside her. "I was late for a reason."

"So you admit you were late?" Moriko joked, getting a grimace out of him. "Just kidding. What's your reason?"

She watched as Shou pulled something shiny out of his pocket, raising an eyebrow at him until he held it out to her. She could tell he was analyzing her reaction, digging deep past her barriers to see how she really felt about his gift, but she was too shocked to care.

It was a beautiful pure silver necklace with a diamond heart pendent sparkling with moonbeams. She reached her hand out to caress the cool surface, gathering it up in her fingers and smiling to herself.

"It's beautiful, Shou." She told him, still in awe.

"Here, let me." He said, taking the necklace from her and wrapping it around her neck before fastening it. "You like it?"

"I love it." She said, her fingertips brushing the fine jewel. "Thank you."

"It was my grandmothers." Shou said with a smile. "Before she moved to Romania she gave this to me. She said that one day I'd meet a special girl that I would care for just as much as I had cared for her. She wanted me to give it to that girl. So…here I am. Giving it to you."

Moriko blushed, laughing nervously. "Well…thank you again."

It was quiet for a few moments. Moriko watched the still water and Shou watched Moriko. He waiting, deciding whether he should say what he wanted to or if it was just too soon. When she looked up at him with her big dazzling eyes, he knew he had to say it.

"Moriko, I love you." Shou blurted out.

She was taken aback, not sure what to say to something like that.

"Wha-what?" She asked.

Shou bit his lip before continuing on his rant, not even processing his thoughts before he let him past his lips.

"I love you. More than I've ever loved anyone. I've worked so hard just to be able to keep up with you, not only in archery but…everywhere. You're so alive and amazing and I know I shouldn't love you because, well, you're a princess and I'm just me. But I can't stop myself because I feel like you might actually love me too. And though it's hard to believe in these three weeks since we've met I have done nothing but think about you."

When he stopped, the silence ensued. Moriko stared for a moment or two before she found herself giggling, then laughing, then cracking up. Shou watched with wide eyes as Moriko grabbed her stomach, unable to control her amused state.

"Are you…laughing?" He said, sounding hurt and offended.

"No, no…" Moriko said, taking a deep breath and looking into his eyes. "I believe you. And… you're right. I think I do love you too."

It took Shou a moment to process, his heart pounding as he just continued to gaze at her. She laughed one more time before placing her hand on the side of his face and leaning forward to kill him, long and slow.

She could still remember that slow slide of lips and tongue when she was jolted back awake by a very exuberant Nao.

"She's awake!" Nao called over his shoulder.

Moriko watched with wide eyes as Saga and Hiroto flashed into the room. She was a little bit more excited to see Tora, since he held a blood-bag in his hand.

"You look starving." Tora laughed, throwing it to her.

She didn't waste time, ripping open the package and downing all of the warm, sticky liquid as the rest of the party filed in. When she came back from her hunger trip, Shou was on one side of her, Amaya on the other.

Moriko lifted her hand, running the back of her hand over her mouth and licking the mess off her fingers.

"Hey, guys." She said, showing them a red smile.

Hiroto laughed. "Well, we all know she hasn't changed. Piggy."

Moriko flashed back to several instances where she'd earned her nickname from Hiroto, drinking the blood of several animals, Nigran vampires as well and munching on human food every once in a while. She shook her head, the thought only making her more hungry.

She concentrated back on the situation at hand.

"We're so glad you're back, Moriko." Saga smiled at her, but she could see the dark guilt behind his eyes and she shook her head.

"Stop it, Saga." She held up a hand to him. "Let's not dwell on the past and concentrate on today, okay? I'm here now, no reason to be thinking about while I was gone."

"But-" Saga started.

"You heard her." Amaya said, her voice ringing through the room.

Moriko looked over and grinned at her sister, always understanding her. Just sitting here right now she could feel the strong twin-like connection between them. It was like a power cable bursting with energy connected to the both of their hearts.

"Do you remember everything?" Nao asked. "I wasn't really able to tell from the book of shadows whether or not you'd be able to at first…"

Moriko shook her head. "It's coming in flashes… Soon I'm sure I'll remember all of it."

"Interesting…" Nao muttered.

"So tell me." Moriko turned her head over to Amaya. "How exactly did you bring me back? Because I'm not buying that whole 'gained power' B.S. you gave the human me. Necromancy is not something a single witch can do."

"I…uh. Had Hiroto. And Nao." Amaya smiled weakly but Moriko glared holes through her head. "Okay, fine. So I may or may not have made a deal with Kai."

"You…did…_WHAT?!_" Moriko screamed.

"See, I knew she wouldn't take it well." Hiroto shrugged.

"We tried to talk her out of it-" Shou told her.

"She just wouldn't listen." Saga said.

"She never listens. To anyone." Tora interjected.

Amaya cringed under Moriko's fiery gaze. She caught the ball of fire her sister threw at her head, extinguishing it with her hands before holding them up in surrender.

"Listen, Moriko. It's okay. Kai's on our side-"

"_On our side?!_" Moriko screamed. "He's the head warlock for the enemy, Amaya! How can he be on our side?!"

"You've been gone for a long time, Moriko." Amaya tried to reason. "The GazettE clan defected from the Nigrans. I've spent all this time tracking them down, reasoning with them. It turns out they want the Black King dead just as much as we do."

Moriko, though still fuming, raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"After the downfall of our kingdom, one of the clan members of the GazettE fell for Yume, the Black Kings daughter. But since she's a raging bitch, she snitched on his little stalker ways and the Black King had him killed."

"But…" Moriko shook her head. "I thought the GazettE clan was the entire head of the Black Army. Why would they defect over one vampire?"

"It was their oldest member." Saga told her. "Miyavi."

"They…but… Miyavi was damn near invincible!" Moriko yelled. "He was older than father!"

"I know, I know." Amaya muttered. "It's all very confusing, but due to the death of their eldest clan member the GazettE had no desire to stay in the war so the remaining six of them left in the night and disappeared. I was lucky to be able to track them down… the Black King has been hunting them for two hundred years and still hasn't caught their scent."

"This is…" Moriko shook her head. "So who's heading up the Black Army now?"

"As far we know just Yume and Kitsune." Tora said. "Their clans aren't as powerful or as clever as they used to be. But once they found out we were able to bring you back they started the manhunt."

"How did you bring me back?" Moriko asked. "I mean, I know how, but… why did you guys lose me in the first place?"

"Well…" Amaya muttered, biting her lip. "Though the spell did bring you back, it did have some flaws. First you'd be born human, then you'd have to grow until the age of twenty one, which-as you know- is the year vampires stop aging. And if we didn't find you by then… then you'd be stuck a human forever. But luckily we found you a year ahead of schedule."

"I see." Moriko sighed. "So… do we even have a plan yet?"

Amaya sighed, shaking her head. "No luck on that yet… We were still stuck on the part where we found you."

Moriko ran a hand down her face. "Well… if you guys don't mind, I kinda wanna rest a while. It's a lot to take in."

Saga nodded. "We understand."

Everyone began to leave the room, including Shou. But Moriko caught his rest, her eyes begging him to stay. He smiled gently at her before crawling into bed beside her and gathering her up into his arms. He kissed her forehead before easing her emotions just enough to let her fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Moriko wasn't entirely aware she was dreaming as she rode towards the battlefield. She was back hundreds of years ago, at the very place this had all started. Overlooking the edge of the cliff she could see the enemy advancing, black horses and black armor, black everything. She narrowed her brilliant blue eyes at them, feeling the rush of adrenaline through her veins at the sight.

"Take your positions." Saga's deep voice penetrated her senses and Moriko's lips twitched up.

She looked back to Shou on the gleaming white horse beside her, nodding to the left where they were to take their places behind the long rock wall. He turned back to the large group of archers, pointing them in the direction they were supposed to go.

Moriko threw her leg over her horse and jumped down, walking towards the middle where she met her sister. It was their usual ritual, almost like a battle-starting tradition. Amaya looked her in the eye and smiled. Moriko hugged her sister tightly, feeling the growing energy between them.

When they moved back they grabbed each other's hands and closed their eyes. Moriko could feel the power raging inside her, channeling between her and Amaya. The wind around them between to rustle the dead leaves on the ground. She sky began to stir and their troops stared, always astonished from the glowing white power that radiated from them.

They opened their eyes, seeing their once very different eye colors glowing a familiar silver.

"Be safe, sis." Amaya told her.

"Same for you." Moriko said, letting her sister go.

Little did she know that would be the last time she would see Amaya for the next five hundred years.

Moriko walked over to her squadron, eyes examining them as all three hundred of them hustled to ready their bows and arrows. Beside them Saga was talking up his soldiers as they watched him in awe. Moriko sighed when she saw Tora, her brothers Lieutenant, wasn't even paying attention as he gazed longingly at Amaya. Her sister however didn't notice, but continued leaning back against a boulder and watching just as Moriko did as her witches and warlocks gathered up all their needed supplies.

"Your highness." Shou addressed as he walked up to Moriko.

"Hm?" Moriko looked up at him and smiled. "Yes, Shou-chan?"

He paid no mind to the nickname, just smiled and shook his head. "Archers are ready."

"Tell them to keep their phoenix ash on hand." Moriko told him. "We may need it today. It's looking like it's going to be a little rough."

Shou nodded before Moriko turned back to look at the advancing enemy. They were like a dark mist of black, slowly approaching. It wouldn't be long now.

"Be ready." Moriko yelled. "Looks like they're coming in faster."

Saga looked over his shoulder before turning back to Tora. "I'll lead in the first line attack. You take on the second wave. If we play our cards right we'll be home for supper tomorrow night."

Tora nodded, jumping on his horse and riding back to where the second line of attack waited.

Amaya was on the other side of the dropoff, her hands raised to her sides as she stirred up the sky, Hiroto behind her doing the same. Soon enough the blackened clouds began to soak the land with rain.

Moriko turned back to her archers, holding her hand up to tell them to prepare themselves.

"Let's finish this quickly, eh?" She yelled to them with a smile.

"Hai!" They chorused back.

She channeled the rain through her body, letting the water soak her inner strengths to make them heavier.

"Steady." Saga called, eyes watching carefully as the front lines of the Black Army approached. He waited a few more seconds. "Now!"

His first line of a hundred and fifty troops jumped the cliff, landing in front of the Black Army and charging into the fight.

"Kajiame!" Amaya yelled from across the cliffs, barely close enough for Moriko to hear.

Behind her there were chants, stirring up the sky again until it began to turn a bright red. Soon enough the rain turned to controlled flame, pouring down on the second wave of the Black Army's offense. They could hear screams as vampires caught fire and were reduced to a dusty ash.

Moriko threw her hand forward, hundreds of phoenix ash arrows rained down, glowing with a brilliant red fire. More screams were heard, more ashes made.

Behind them Tora prepared to bring the second wave of soldiers, watching until the first line began to dwindle. Black Army vampires began crawling up the rock walls just as more arrows began to rage towards them. Moriko drew her sword and sliced a few heads off before turning back to Shou.

"First line, break formation and guard the wall." Moriko ordered. "The rest of you fire at will!"

As commanded the first line of archers dropped their bows and drew their swords, running towards the edge of the cliffs to fight off the oncoming vampires.

Moriko joined them for a few moments before she sensed something was wrong. A very important feeling of calm was gone. Moriko looked around frantically, searching for Shou but she couldn't find him.

"Shou?!" She yelled to no avail.

"Your majesty!" One of her archers called. "More and more are coming!"

Moriko turned back to her second best archer after Shou, grabbing his arm and looking him in the eyes.

"You're in charge, Shinji." She told him, her voice rough with worry. "I'm going to look for Shou. You know what to do."

Shinji nodded quickly, turning back to order the second line to fall in.

Moriko jumped the cliff, landing with ease before engaging in battle with a few low level vampires. As she turned she was able to see a familiar head of hair being dragged back through the brush.

Moriko began to follow them before she heard a blood curdling scream from the cliffs. She looked up to see Amaya fighting hand to hand with Kitsune, the Black Army's second best fighter as well as the Black Kings daughter. Moriko was torn, but she was able to make her choice when she saw Tora jump into action, climbing the wall and attacking Kitsune from behind.

Moriko turned to run after Shou, following his scent to the outer edge of the battlefield. She wasn't too surprised to see Yume there, her knife to Shou's throat. Moriko growled, falling into a crouch as Yume bore her fangs at her.

"This is low, even for you, Yume." Moriko snapped. "Taking my subordinate to get to me, what a shame."

"We both know Shou-kun here is more than just a subordinate to you, Mori." Yume giggled, pressing the blade a little tighter to Shou's throat.

Moriko watched as beads of blood dripped down and Shou hissed in pain.

"Don't even think about it." Moriko grumbled, her sword raised. "I will kill you, Yume."

"Oh really?" Yume smiled.

It took less than a second for Yume to dig her fangs into Shou's neck, ripping his throat open in a single swipe. He was rendered unconscious, his eyes rolling into the back of his head before Yume threw him on the ground.

"No!" Moriko screamed, charging for Yume.

The clash of swords rang through their ears, but Moriko was always going to be better than Yume. She'd always be a millisecond faster, a tad bit more clever. It made Yume so angry Moriko could almost see it seeping off her skin.

Yume only got a few good hits in, cutting open Moriko's arm and slicing Moriko's bow and quiver off her back. Feeling lost without her bow, Moriko became a tad bit slow, just slow enough for Yume to cut open her side, blood pouring from her hip down to her waist.

Suddenly Moriko felt her energy drained, her heart crushed at the weight of loss. To her, all that could mean was…

Amaya.

Moriko looked up over her shoulder, seeing Amaya on her knees, Kitsune's sword raised to behead her.

"No!" She screamed, the sound echoing off the walls of the canyon.

She was glad when she saw Saga suddenly there, blocking the blow before engaging with Kitsune.

"It's over Moriko." Yume whispered, her breath ghosting over her ear.

Moriko's eyes went wide with shock just before Yume's sword penetrated her stomach, running her straight through. From there her vision faded, the life draining out of her just before she saw Yume's back-up run forward.

She'd like to say she didn't feel it when they ripped her to pieces, but she did.


	7. Chapter 7

Moriko shot up in her bed, screaming with a cold sweat coating every inch of her skin. Shou was there as she began crying, as the headache suddenly raged through her forehead back to her neck.

"I remember." She whimpered. "I remember everything."

"Shh…" Shou said, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "It's okay."

"What's wrong?" Amaya asked, the first one in the room, followed by Hiroto and Saga.

"She remembers." Shou said, his own voice weak. "How she died. She remembers."

Saga's eyes became sad before he walked forward, kneeling beside his sister and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Moriko… I'm so sorry…" Saga whispered.

But Moriko wouldn't hear any of it as she launched herself into her brothers arms, holding on tightly as she buried her face in his neck.

"You saved Amaya… I was so worried…" Moriko muttered. "I couldn't help…"

Behind her Shou kept his eyes on the ground for a few moments before standing up and walking straight out of the room. Moriko sensed when he left but paid no mind to it, she just shut her eyes tighter and held onto Saga for dear life.

"Saga… I don't know what I'm supposed to do…" Moriko whispered.

"Just calm down." Saga told her quietly. "Everything will be okay."

Amaya knelt down behind them, placing her hand on Moriko's back.

Tora sat in the study, staring out the window when he heard Moriko scream. He just ignored it, unlike everyone else. He'd bet money she'd just woken up from a very familiar dream, one depicting the night she died.

He had that dream often as well. He'd relive everything, from leading the second wave of troops into battle to hearing Amaya's heart wrenching scream. He always hated when he'd have that dream. Probably because he'd have to relive the moment when Amaya would paralyze him with her powers just so she could fight the battle by herself. He'd see every single moment when he couldn't break through her magic, even when she was on her knees about to die at the hands of Kitsune.

Every time he thought about it, it just pissed him off even more.

Tora wasn't surprised when Shou blew in, mad and destroying everything in his path. He felt that way too at first. But he just simply couldn't let Shou suffer the way he did.

"Yah." Tora sighed, standing and crossing his arms at Shou. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What's it to you?" Shou grumbled, walking over to the window and glaring at the starry night sky.

"Shou…" Tora shook his head. "Listen, I know how you feel, okay? But you can't blame yourself forever."

"You have no idea how I feel." Shou snapped. "It's my fault she died. And I know it."

"No, it's not-"

"Yume used _me _to lure Moriko out. She used _me _to rile her up. If I had been stronger, if I had just been able to fight her off-"

"They would've just figured out another way to have her killed." Tora interjected. "You know the Nigrans. They're tricky bastards. But they always have a Plan B."

"Well, then at least I wouldn't have been involved." Shou snapped. "At least I wouldn't _feel _like this. I've spent the past five hundred years thinking that I should've died on that battlefield instead of her. On the day I took my oath I swore to honor and protect her, and then there I was. Useless to everyone but Yume."

"You know, it doesn't matter how much you blame yourself, you can't change the past." Tora said. "She's here now, Shou. She still loves you. You have to get over yourself and get back to your oath. Honor and protect her. It's as simple as that."

Shou was silent, shaking his head. "I'm going hunting. I need to clear my head-"

"Okay, I'll go with-"

"No." Shou muttered. "I want to go alone. I need to think."

Tora sighed, rolling his eyes as Shou disappeared into the night.

"What's his problem?"

Tora didn't have to turn around to know it was Amaya. He'd sensed her lingering just past the doorway since Shou started wreaking havoc. He turned back to her with a very condescending smile.

"Women. That's his problem." Tora said. "Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Tora, I…" Amaya started.

"What?" He muttered.

"I'm sorry." Amaya finished. "I'm sorry about that day, when I bound you. If I would've just let you help Moriko might've still been alive. I was too prideful-"

"You know, if I was Moriko, I'd be pretty pissed at everyone." Tora said, walking up to her. "You're all blaming yourselves, and rightfully, too. If Shou had fought harder, Yume wouldn't have used him to get to her. If Saga had chosen Moriko to help, he would've beaten Yume to a bloody pulp before she could even lay a hand on her. And you. If you hadn't been so full of yourself to actually think that even wounded you could fight against a dirty-playing vampire like Kitsune _alone_, then you could've been there to help Moriko. It's the cold, hard truth, Amaya."

Amaya narrowed her eyes at Tora and nodded. "I know."

She tried to hide the tears she felt welling up behind her eyes, and she did well of it.

"I think you should go, Tora." Amaya said curtly.

"I think I should've gone a long time ago." Tora snapped back.

And with that, he disappeared.

Amaya fell to the ground on her knees, sobs ripping from her throat and tears pouring down her face. She felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and stomped on, over and over again. She didn't even have enough coherence to notice Tora still standing on the other side of the door, feeling the exact same way.


	8. Chapter 8

As the sun came up Moriko could hear all the vampires around her sleeping in their respective rooms. Yet there she sat on her bed, nowhere near sleep. Maybe it was hard to accept the fact that she died, maybe it was even harder to accept the fact that she didn't know why she felt so betrayed. She knew good and well it was her own fault she'd gotten herself killed, but a part of her didn't want to admit that weakness inside of her.

But Shou…

The guilt lingers on Shou's skin like thick oil. She sensed it, even when he wasn't projecting it. She knew it was because he had let his guard down, gotten himself captured by Yume and ultimately gotten her caught in the little Nigran game. And she didn't blame him, she really didn't. But a part of her hurt because of him… She just couldn't understand it.

Speaking of Shou, she wondered where he had run off to. She'd caught a glimpse of him disappearing into the woods shortly after he'd stormed out of her room. She figured he'd just gone hunting but he'd been gone so long now she wasn't sure…

Heaving a great sigh she stood up wearily. She was hungry again.

She wasn't sure if it was because she hadn't drank blood in so long or her awakening itself, but she was starving all the time now.

When she walked into the kitchen she noticed two dark figures by the window. She immediately went into battle mode before she noticed it was Nao and Hiroto. Though she could've sworn they were sleeping they were now speaking in harsh, hushed tones. She wondered what was wrong with them.

"I can't do this anymore." Nao whispered.

"Yeah, well neither can I." Hiroto grumbled. "I can't feel that way about you, Nao. It's not right."

"No, you just don't want it to be right." Nao snapped.

"We don't need to talk about this right now." Hiroto said, but Nao grabbed his arm before he could turn away.

"We can and we will." Nao growled.

"No, Nao." Hiroto leaned forward , eyes shifting in the direction of the doorway. "I mean _we can't talk about this right now._"

Moriko knew her cover was busted as soon as Nao's silver eyes began to glow, catching her through the dark shadows she'd encompassed around herself.

"Princess." Nao said, stepping forward and releasing Hiroto's arm. "You're up?"

"Got hungry." Moriko said, striding lazily into the kitchen. Her eyes didn't leave the two of them know, suspecting something was up. "You know, whatever secrets your keeping won't stay hidden long around Amaya. You know she has a knack for figuring things out."

"I'm not quite sure what you mean, Princess." Nao smiled warmly, his adorable dimples peeking out.

Moriko snorted. "Sure you don't. You guys should head up to bed."

Nao and Hiroto nodded quickly before disappearing like lightning. She shook her head with a smile.

As she took a blood bag out of the refrigerator she considered the relationship those two had always had. They were always very close, since they were both part of Amaya's squadron. But there'd been something off about them since day one. First of all, if Nao was in the library, there was a pretty good chance Hiroto was too. This wouldn't be so weird if it wasn't a private library that only the two of them and the royal family could enter. AKA: No one ever came in to check on the progress.

Moriko smirked, nodding to herself.

_Ah, a secret relationship, eh? _She thought, chugging back her blood. _I do always love a good secret._

Though she was immersed in thought Moriko didn't dare miss the scent of unwanted guests. She smirked, throwing the bag in the sink before flashing to the door. She placed her ear on the door, hearing the foot pounds of a few fast moving vampires.

It confused her for a second, because vampires couldn't walk in the daylight and these were most certainly vampires judging by their speed.

"Who is it?"

Saga and Tora were suddenly behind her; both dressed in their sleepwear, which consisted of a pair of shorts and no shirt. Moriko glanced back, raising an eyebrow at their state before snapping out of it.

"Don't know. There's a lot of them though…" Moriko muttered. "I doubt they're friendly. But how are they even out there?"

"There's only one warlock able to forge that kind of magic." Tora grumbled. "And I doubt you're gonna like it."

Moriko looked sideways at him before glancing back at the door. They were close now…

"Get back!" She yelled, tackling them down to the shadows before the door burst open.

Sunlight poured in the room, filling every crevice but (luckily) the one they were in. Moriko hissed at the newcomers, feeling weakened in her current state. She caught sight of Amaya in the doorway as the intruders filed in.

Moriko counted them all, though she was unable to see them with their faces hidden under long black cloaks. She saw seven, masculine shaped bodies before the door shut and darkness fell through the room again.

"You don't miss a beat, do you?"

One of them spoke as Moriko held a steady kitchen knife to his throat, having took her chance once it was safe.

"Moriko."

She recognized that voice, which might've been why she stepped back and looked at him. She stared with wide eyes when he removed his hood and revealed his face.

"Shou…" Moriko whispered.

Tora and Saga were silent as the other seven revealed their faces, sending chills of danger down Moriko's spine.

It was The GazettE clan.

Ruki, Uruha, Aoi, Reita, Kai and Hyde. The legendary Dracula-based vampires of their age, the murderous six themselves.

"_What _are they doing here?" Moriko snapped.

"Well, that's one way to greet house-guests." Aoi stated, his full lips forming a condescending grin.

"Yo." Tora raised a hand to them all. "Screw this, I'm going back to bed."

Before Tora could make his exit Amaya, Hiroto and Nao slipped through the doorway.

"Should've figured you guys were making all the racket." Hiroto said, smiling and giving his old pal Reita a friendly hug.

"We couldn't miss out on the party." Ruki said, his red eyes piercing through the darkness at Moriko. "Well, well, well. Moriko, you're looking better than ever."

She disregarded his flirty wink, her temper boiling over at the nonchalant welcome to the most dangerous intruders they could've ever had.

"Am I the only one freaking out here?!" Moriko yelled. "Last time I checked, I fucking hate you guys!"

"And we feel just the same way." Uruha said, crossing his arms at her. "But yet here we are, willing to put our lives on the line to help _you _of all people out."

"I never asked for your help!" Moriko yelled.

The others paid Moriko no mind, Saga stepping forward in front of his sister and looking them all down.

"Though the visit is lovely I am still curious." Saga said. "Why _are _you guys here?"

"I asked them to come." Shou said, stepping up.

"And why on earth would you do that?" Moriko growled through gritted teeth.

"Because." Shou walked up to her, his gaze just as dark, a side of him she'd never seen before. "I for one want that Yume bitch dead once and for all. I want all of them dead. They played one good card and ruled for five hundred years. It's about time for that reign to come to an end."

Moriko shook her head. "But not this way! They're our enemy, Shou!"

"They got you back didn't they?" Shou snapped. "Now stop bitching and accept their help. We didn't get you back just for the fun of it, Moriko. It's time to get shit done."

"Wow…" Amaya raised an eyebrow at Shou. "Shou's outta the box, guys."

"He's right though." Ruki said, looking all of them over. "Even we're getting tired of the Black King and the fact that he's slowly making all us vampires go extinct not to mention our food supply. He's got to be stopped."

"Oh, and how to do you plan to do that?" Moriko asked.

Ruki smiled and it was so creepy it even sent chills up Moriko's spine.

"Well…" Ruki shrugged. "We may or may not have an idea of what he's up to at the moment."

"Oh really?" Amaya tilted her head at him. "What's that?"

"We know for one thing he wants you guys dead." Aoi said. "And with good reason, too. You girls are the only thing that can throw a wrench in his master plan."

"Oh really now?" Amaya was instantly interested. "Well, please do explain."

Kai let out a low chuckle. "Well, it's a long story…"


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, please." Saga held an arm towards the hallway. "Let's not stand in the kitchen."

Amaya nodded, leading the rather large group to the sitting room where Moriko had once been briefed as a human.

Speaking of Moriko, she was hardly happy with the whole situation. She watched as everyone left the room, save one still-cloaked figure by the doorway. He looked about as comfortable as she did, and she knew why too.

No matter what the rest of the clan said, Hyde strongly disliked dealing with them. He was the darkest of all dark vampires, and now the eldest of The GazettE clan. His deep crimson eyes watched Moriko for a moment before hesitantly following his friends into the sitting room.

Moriko heaved a great sigh before grabbing another blood bag as well as some vodka, mixed it together and flashed into the sitting room where she sat between Amaya and Hiroto.

"So, please explain." Saga urged them.

"As you all know we were recently residing in the wilderness of Ireland after our defection." Ruki started, leaning forward in his chair. "Which was not for the view, however beautiful it was."

"We'd found a great source of power there, the one we used to help bring Moriko back." Kai said, his gaze pointed at Amaya who nodded.

"The Black King is after something that power source created so long ago that it was before most of us were born." Ruki continued. "Save Hyde of course."

"What did it create?" Nao asked, always the curious little librarian. "This is the Mists of Erin right? The power source you're speaking of?"

"Yes." Ruki nodded. "It's a little spring trapped inside the tallest mountain in Ireland. Carrantuohill is the name of the mountain but the spring was only discovered recently by us. No human knows of its existence."

"The origin of the spring is unknown but due to my extensive research I was able to find a little vampire lore on it." Kai said. "It seems that before time had even began the great goddess Morrigan of Erin had found the spring. Being the goddess of war she decided to make good use of it and forge herself the most powerful weapon she could ever imagine.

"It was called the Bow Na Fírinne or-"

"The Bow of Truth." Moriko interjected. "I've heard stories of its power but I always thought it was a myth."

"That's what we thought to until…well." Kai sighed, running his hand through his dark hair. "We found it."

"You found it? Where was it? Where is it now?" Nao was so full of questions that Hiroto had to slap a hand over his mouth.

"That's not important." Ruki waved a hand at him. "We're not done yet. In the story it was said that after discovering what Morrigan had made from the spring Arrianrhod, goddess of the moon, became jealous and fearful of Morrigans power. So she visited the spring herself and made her own weapon. A broadsword by the name of Gealach Bhíoma or _moon beam._ The sword could control light, cause illusions and even break the indestructible Bow of Truth."

"And that one… did you find that one too?" Amaya asked, eyes wide with interest.

"Of course we did." Ruki rolled his eyes. "The only thing we didn't find is the thing that the Black King wants."

"And what would that be…?" Hiroto asked hesitantly.

"That would be the Blood Amulet." Hyde said, breaking his silence at last. "Once aware of the goddesses weapons The Dagda, supreme god over all, grew angry. In his anger he lashed out, burying the spring deep underground and putting _almost _all its former strength into one single little amulet."

The rest of the room was quiet then, still trying to put the pieces together.

"So wait…" Moriko paused. "What does the amulet do?"

"Whatever the hell it wants." Reita grumbled.

"The amulet was forged out of the blood of the living dead, AKA vampires." Aoi said. "That was the only way it could contain so much power."

"And with that power the Black King could turn all of humanity into flowing rivers of blood." Hyde smirked. "Not to mention what he'd do to you guys."

"We have to make sure he doesn't find it, then." Amaya said matter-of-factly. "We'll have to find it first."

"Wait, wait, wait." Uruha stood up, holding up a hand. "First things first, aren't you curious about the weapons of Morrigan and Arrianrhod?"

Amaya tilted her head, thinking a moment before shrugging. "Sure. What about them?"

Uruha facepalmed. "Don't you two get it?"

Moriko exchanged a weary look with Amaya, still not quite understanding what he was getting at.

"The two of you, your connection." Kai said. "You never wondered where that came from?"

"Well… we just figured it was to protect our people." Moriko stated. "To protect the ones we love. Because that was our duty…"

"But that's beside the point!" Uruha threw his hands up. "The last part of the legend says that when the Goddesses went to war they lost their weapons. When in reality The Dagda stole them and gave them to the only Goddess cunning enough to keep them hidden. Macha."

"Wait, I've heard of her before." Nao muttered. "She's the Goddess of Life and Death isn't she? She was the patron goddess of the vampires… Why would he give them to her?"

"Because out of all the gods and goddesses he trusted her the most." Ruki explained. "She was smart enough to be able to hide the weapons without Morrigan and Arrianrhod ever knowing it. She always got the job done, no matter what the costs."

"But still, what does that have to do with us?" Amaya asked, raising an eyebrow.

Uruha sighed, leaning towards Amaya and looking her straight in the eye.

"It means _you two _are Macha." Uruha said.

Amaya snorted. "Right."

Moriko giggled and shook her head. "You guys are crazy."

"Why would you even think that?" Saga raised his eyebrow at them.

"Macha was our creator." Kai told him. "And as her departing wish she asked The Dagda that if our race was ever in danger of being extinct then she could come back and fight for us. He granted her wish on one condition. Her soul would be split to two equally powerful vampire women, and only together could they bring peace."

Amaya and Moriko looked at each other again.

"I'm pretty sure I'd know if I had half a goddess inside me." Amaya grumbled. "It's impossible."

Kai sighed. "You know, I really didn't want to have to do this but…"

They waited as Kai scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I can prove it." He said finally.

"Well, please do." Moriko waved a hand at him sarcastically. "I'm interested in just how much you're going to fail."

Kai rolled his eyes, rising to his feet. "Come on then. Amaya, may I borrow your tower?"

Amaya tilted her head.

"I don't know about-" Hiroto started.

"I suppose." Amaya touched Hiroto's arm. "I'm curious."

"Then, the three of us shall go." Kai said, letting Amaya lead the way.

"Oh, hell no, I'm going with you." Tora said, standing. "I like you and all Kai, but that doesn't mean I trust you."

Kai sighed. "Fine, I will allow you and Saga to accompany us. The rest of you, please wait here."

Tora and Saga stood and followed Amaya up the steps.

Shou sighed, falling back on the couch and yawning.

"I'm gonna go catch a nap." He said, stretching his arms out before standing. "It's been a long two days."

When Shou disappeared the rest of The GazettE clan as well as Nao and Hiroto were left in an awkward silence.

Nao was the one to break the silence, eyes intently watching the newcomers. "So are you guys really here to help us?"

Aoi chuckled. "Of course we are. It just so happens we're helping ourselves in the process."

Hiroto snorted. "Sure."

And the room fell into an uncomfortable quiet again, all vampires on edge.

Amaya lead them up the stairs into the sacred room that her and Hiroto shared, the room where she did most of her magic. It was on the very top of the only tower the house had. Inside there was a pentagram drawn on the floor, along with candles, herbs and spell books scattered about. The room with circular with four windows, one for each direction on the compass.

"You _really _need to clean this place." Moriko muttered, wearily looked at the clutter around her.

"That would take the fun out of it." Amaya smirked, holding her arm out to welcome them in.

"I'm going to need some aloe, wolfsbane, belladonna, aconite, chrysanthemum, cypress and agaric." Kai said quickly. "As well as a dead flower."

"Awful needy, aren't ya?" Amaya muttered sarcastically.

But still she gathered the herbs while Kai prepared his space. To the right of the room Moriko turned to look out the window, noticing it was now Twilight, something she was thankful of. She could see the moon rising over the hills, and it calmed her just a little.

Tora and Saga watched as Amaya crushed the herbs Kai asked for in her bowl, humming to herself as she normally did. Saga sniffed a laugh at Tora who seemed to watch with a little too much interest.

"Starring is rude, Tora." Saga told him quietly.

Amaya looked up then, hearing her brothers words. She locked eyes with Tora, seeing the sadness in his eyes. She half smiled at him before going back to her work.

Tora simply just looked down at his feet.

"Ready?" Kai asked when Amaya held out the herb bowl to her. "Now, a cup please?"

"Um…sure." She walked over to her table, picking up a cup and handing it to him.

She gulped when he bit open his wrist, letting the blood pour into the cup.

"Alright." He said, setting the cup in front of his spot on the floor. "Now… let us begin."


	10. Chapter 10

Moriko couldn't help but feel weary about this, but Amaya seemed a bit more relaxed. It wasn't that she believed that Kai was going to somehow show her that she was one half of a whole goddess, but it was more that she believed Kai was using this as a front to poison and kill herself and her sister. Behind her she felt Tora tense as well, probably thinking the same thing.

"Come on." Kai urged her again, attempting a friendly smile but only coming out with an awkward smirk.

Moriko groaned before sitting in the middle of the pentagram with Kai and Amaya.

"We need candles." Kai said, glancing back at the candles around the room, igniting them with his mind. "And so we begin. Now, I'm going to say the chant. When I'm done with the chant, you're going to drink from the cup. After that we connect hands and say the chant together twice. It's easy, ok?"

Moriko and Amaya nodded wearily.

Kai closed his eyes, placing his hands on his crossed knees and concentrating his mind. Moriko and Amaya did the same.

"In the depths of dark despair, show your face to all here. From far within please here our plea, Macha, we invoke thee."

The candles flickered for a moment as Moriko picked up the cup in which Kai had mixed the herbs and the blood. She looked at it hesitantly before taking a small gulp. Amaya watched her sister for any signs of danger before taking a drink herself. She placed the empty cup between them and reached for her sisters hand, as well as Kai's.

"In the depths of dark despair," they began, "show your face to all here. From far within please hear our plea, Macha, we invoke thee."

Now the flickering lights were the least of their problems. A violent wind had caught in the room, the sky outside was rustling with a storm. Lightning struck so close that the thunder roared in their ears, but they dared not to stop in the middle of such a strong spell.

"In the depths of dark despair, show your face to all here. From far within please hear our plea, Macha, we invoke thee. We invoke thee. We invoke thee."

On the last word a bolt of lightning hit the tower, and with it came a flash of light. Tora and Saga were poised at the wall, ready to intervene if they were needed, but soon the wind came to a screeching halt, the sky began to clear outside and all was calm.

At least, at first sight that's what one would think.

Kai opened his eyes to see the four most violent blazing red eyes he'd ever seen staring back at him. He would've screamed had he not been so shocked. Moriko and Amaya sat perfectly still, their expressions exactly the same and reflecting that of a godly rage.

Together their voices rang out, sending chills through the boys bodies.

"You dare invoke me!" They screamed, only they formed one singular voice. "Do you have a death wish you puny little vampire?"

"My lady." Kai twisted around to his knees, bowing before the two before him. "I only seek answers to help my fellow vampires."

"Such bravery you have, invoking the goddess of war and rage, I will give you that." Macha's deep voice warned, the expression of the two vampire princesses lightening only slightly. "I see you've figured out my human form. Took you long enough. Very well. You have questions and I always have answers. Just depends on whether or not I want to give them to you."

Kai nodded, lifting his head but not his body. "I simply wish to know how to destroy the amulet. The Blood Amulet that was made my Lord Dagda himself."

"And why would you need to know that?" Macha asked mockingly.

"Here on earth the Black King-"

"Don't speak to me as if I'm an idiot." Macha snapped, making Kai's head snap back down. "I know who the Black King is. What I don't know is what he has to do with the amulet."

"He wants it, my lady. He wants its power." Kai explained. "To destroy humankind as well as all the vampires that get in his way."

"You don't say…" Macha smirked. "Sounds like a nice guy."

"Please, Lady Macha." Kai whispered. "If you won't tell me, please tell Moriko and Amaya. Their intentions always have and always will be pure, just like yours. We simply want to destroy the amulet, that is all."

"That's all?" Macha asked with a sigh. "Typical. Very well, I shall tell the sisters the way to destroy the amulet. But mark my words, if any of you feel the urge to harness the amulets power for yourself, I will kill all the people you love, then I will kill you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lady!" Kai exclaimed.

"Then that is all?" Macha laughed, the sound darkening the spirits of all in the room. "Very well. Moriko and Amaya will be in a deep sleep for only a few minutes. There in their subconscious I shall tell them the secrets of the amulet. Now, if you invoke me again please understand that I do not enjoy being awakened so abruptly. _Ask first._"

The last words were a hiss before the wind started back up. The candles were blown completely out and the room flashed with light before going completely dark.

When Kai was able to light the candles again he saw Moriko and Amaya on the ground, unconscious. He sighed, looking up to Tora and Saga with wide and frightened eyes.

"Well." Saga said. "She was lovely."

"What do you expect?" Kai muttered. "She's neither good nor evil. Let's just hope she's on our side with this."

"You got that right." Tora said.

Meanwhile in the back of the very active minds of Amaya and Moriko, they were standing in the same field. It was grassy, hilly and green. Very, _very _green.

"Welcome to Ireland."

Amaya and Moriko looked at each other before they turned to find the voice standing just beyond the forest line. They watched as a beautiful, dark figure stepped out of the shadows.

She had black hair, pale skin and the scariest pair of red eyes either of them had ever seen. She wore a long black dress with bell sleeves that blew in the wind. It reminded the both of them of what they wore back in the old days when they were princesses of a kingdom of vampires.

"Who are you?" Moriko asked quietly, frightened of her aura of danger that sent chills down her spine.

"Me?" Her ruby red lips formed a beautiful fanged smile before she continued. "Why, I'm the goddess inhabiting your bodies, of course."

"Macha…" Amaya whispered, reaching for her sisters arm. "You're slightly more frightening than I thought you would be."

"Well, I am the Goddess of Life and Death as well as a few other dark things." Macha shrugged, still smiling at them. "But that's beside the point, obviously. I've been asked by this _Kai _person how you can destroy the Blood Amulet. Are you prepared for the answer?"

"I…" Moriko looked over at her sister and sighed. "I guess…"

Macha smirked, suddenly appearing directly in front of the two of them. They stood their ground, no matter how frightened they were and Macha smiled with pride at her two humans.

"Fearless, huh?" She laughed. "I'm liking it. Well… there's only one way to destroy an amulet as powerful as the Blood Amulet. And that way lies in the place it was created, as well as the bow and sword I'm sure your friend already has his hands on.

"Take the amulet to the spring, throw it in and watch it burn." Macha said with an evil smile. "There's just one minor little setback…" Macha said as she paced between the girls. "For the Blood Amulet to be destroyed, you have to spill the blood of a god or goddess over the spring. And it has to be spilled by the weapons aforementioned."

"Well… Can't we use our blood?" Moriko asked. "I mean, since you're in us."

Macha laughed. "No, no, my dear. You see, it has to be an _actual _deity in their true form. That isn't something you see every day."

"Well where do we find one of those?" Amaya asked desperately. "There has to be a way! To conjure one up or something!"

Macha laughed. "You're beginning to sound ridiculous, dear. Gods and Goddesses, they do what they want when they want. But… there might be a way."

"What? What is it?" Moriko begged.

"Well, if you think you have enough power then you can cry calling on the Goddesses of your weapons." Macha said. "But I have to warn you, Morrigan and Arrianrhod are not as kind as I am in any way. Most likely bringing them into it will get you killed. But all you need is a little blood of one goddess."

"Can we just call on one then?" Amaya asked.

Macha shook her head, her dark hair misting around her shoulders. "I'm afraid not. The weapons are linked together by the spring and using so much power can only bring the both of them upon you. It's inevitable. Unavoidable at best."

Amaya and Moriko sighed. Amaya scratched the back of her head and nodded.

"We understand." She finally said.

"Good." Macha said, and the world around them started fading.

"Wait!" Moriko called out, reaching for the goddess but their skin not making contact. "I've still got questions!"

"Too late." Macha whispered, and then she was gone.

And they were left in darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Another day later and none of them were all too sure about what they were going to do about the Blood Amulet. They knew they needed to find it, but even Kai didn't know where to start. Amaya was still haunted by Macha's chilling eyes and Moriko was struggling not to kill The GazettE clan on sight, as well as Shou.

Speaking of Shou, he had changed since he left that day. He wasn't his usual self, meaning that he was a lot more of an asshole. Moriko could hardly be in a room with him alone before he'd ignore her and walk out, which made it even worse when Moriko walked out towards the archery range only to see Shou already there.

She considered turning back into the house and reading a book, but she really needed the practice. She hadn't shot an arrow in a few hundred years; it was time she got back on the saddle.

"Hey…" She said as she walked up to the spot beside Shou as he loosed an arrow.

He cursed when he hit the third ring instead of the bullseye like he wanted.

"Damn it, Moriko." Shou grumbled. "You know better than to sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry, I figured it was the only way I could get a response from you." Moriko said snidely. "You know, since you've been ignoring me and all."

Shou sighed, rolling his eyes. "There you go again. Making a big deal out of everything."

"I am not!" Moriko squeaked, putting her hands on her hips. "I think I deserve a little bit more respect than your dishing out, I know that. Even if you do hate me as a friend, I am still your princess."

Shou scoffed. "Moriko, you lost your kingdom a long time ago."

Moriko was taken aback by that comment. Shou knew he shouldn't have said it just as soon as it passed his lips, and even more when her eyes started to get glassy. But she didn't show how much it hurt, just gritted her teeth and turned away.

Shou groaned, lowering his bow and looking at her. "I'm sorry, Mori-chan. I shouldn't of said that."

"No, no." Moriko shook her head, not bothering to look at him as she raised her own bow toward the target. "Don't bother. It's been said, now it's out in the open."

"I…" Shou tried, but couldn't finish.

He watched as she drew, executing perfect form before releasing her arrow to hit the center of the target without even blinking. He smiled to himself, knowing she was always beyond perfect when it came to her bow and arrow, especially after he'd coached her on the day they'd met. It only took a day for her to surpass him, and a day for him to fall head over heels in love with her.

"Things never change." Shou said, his voice a kinder tone than it had been before. "You're still a perfect shot."

Moriko grunted. "Better than you."

"You've always been better than me…" Shou sighed. "In a lot of ways."

Moriko shook her head, turning to glare at him. "You know what? Forget it. I don't even feel like shooting anymore."

He watched as the archer princess threw down her bow, turning on her heel and walked towards the door of the house. Almost like she was giving up, because (as he'd previously stated) she had no kingdom, no one to fight for. She was even beginning to feel as if she wouldn't even fight for Shou. Not if he was treating her this way.

"Wait."

Moriko froze, lifting her head and casting her eyes towards the tree line behind her. She didn't miss a beat, flashing back to her bow and staying in a low crouch as she listened intently.

Yes, she was sure of it. Someone was coming.

She lifted her fingers, whistling loud for the others. It took them all of two seconds to be out and ready, as well as armed.

"Well, well, well."

All thirteen of their heads jerked towards the boulder that the thin figure stood on. Moriko hissed at the sight of her, recognizing the very vampire that had killed her all those years ago.

"Yume." Amaya gathered balls of flame in her hands, ready for any oncoming attack.

"I do very much enjoy welcoming party's, but this one is _much _larger than I expected it to be." Yume giggled before she heaved a great sigh. "I see you've picked up our leftovers, sisters."

The GazettE clan said nothing, just glared up at their former leader.

"The Black King has a lot he wants to…_speak _with you guys about." Yume said with a cunning grin.

"Oh, I'm sure." Ruki laughed dryly.

"Well, if you want me to put in a good word and perhaps save your own heads, you could always offer up the princesses to me." Yume smiled, baring her fangs.

"I don't think so." Kai told her.

"Well, then I suppose I'll just have to take them by force." Yume shrugged. "Too bad, I suppose. I was hoping to do this peacefully."

"Yeah, bullshit." Tora grumbled.

"I don't know if you've noticed, Yume, but you're terribly outnumbered." Saga pointed out. "How do you plan on overpowering all of us?"

"No she's not." Moriko muttered.

"My spidey sense says she's got quite a few little ninjas hiding in the bushes." Amaya said.

Reita laughed, stretching out his arms and cracking his knuckles. "That's fine with me. I'm _parched._"

Yume sneered. "Dare to drink the blood of your former comrades? A shame, really. Oh well. Kill them."

The last statement set the battle in motion. Near a hundred Nigran assassins jumped out of the trees, attacking from every side. Moriko started picking them off one by one, Shou behind her doing the same. But when they started getting too close, she abandoned the bow and switched to hand-to-hand combat.

Amaya was hardly having to move as she threw her hands and set the vampires on fire from the inside out. In the back of her mind she wondered why her sister wasn't doing the same thing, but then again Moriko did always like to do things the hard way.

To her side Tora and Saga's thuggish ways involved slicing whole vampires in half, while Reita and Uruha didn't even bother with the swords. They just ripped them to pieces with their bare hands.

Yume watched from her perch on the rock, not willing to get her hands dirty until she had to. She saw her opportunity when Moriko was knocked off her feet by a lucky hit, jumping clear across the fight to grab Moriko from behind.

The dark headed girl struggled as Yume dragged her back, but Moriko didn't let her get the upper hand. She elbowed Yume in the gut before turning to give her a swift kick to the neck. Yume slid to the side, catching her balance and cutting her eyes at Moriko. The Nigran princess lept forward, aiming to swipe Moriko's kidney but missing when Moriko shot a ball of energy into her chest.

Yume fell back onto the ground, hand covering the huge burnt hole she now had in her chest. She coughed, blood coating her mouth and seeping past her lips. Moriko took her chance, dragging Yume off the ground and slamming her fist into the vampires face. Yume went flying back against a tree, the whole thing shaking before it gave way and fell into the forest.

Yume slipped onto the ground, breath heaving. Though Amaya had grown stronger and Moriko had maintained her strength, Yume had begun to get rusty after no practice. She realized that now.

She could hardly lift her head when she realized all her men were dead, and Moriko and Amaya were standing over her, their eyes anything but forgiving.

"Get her in the house, and tie her up." Amaya said to no one.

But apparently Tora heard because he was suddenly jerking Yume up and dragging her into the house. Yume screamed, wondering how the tables were turned so quickly.

Moriko looked over at Shou, wondering why he seemed to just stand there and stare as Tora took Yume away. She tilted her head until he looked over at her, eyes more angry than she thought they would be.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Why aren't we killing her?" Shou said through gritted teeth.

Moriko sighed. "We have to get some information first!"

Shou shook his head as everyone filed into the house. "No, no, no. She can't just kill you and not die herself."

"We _will _kill her, Shou." Moriko said, wondering if he honestly still cared.

Shou ran his hand through his hair and stepped up to her. He put his hand on the side of her face and looked her in the eye.

"I just… I want her to hurt as bad as I did." Shou mumbled. "When you were gone."

"I know." Moriko touched his hand and smiled. "Don't you think I want the same thing?"

Shou shrugged. "You know, I don't even know anymore."

She frowned as he turned away, walking into the house.


	12. Chapter 12

When Moriko walked in the house she saw everyone but Amaya, Yume and Tora standing in the sitting room.

"What the hell?" She yelled. "You left her with Amaya alone?"

"No." Uruha chuckled. "Tora's with her."

"Don't worry Moriko, Yume is significantly weakened." Kai told her. "It looks like she's spent the past few hundred years indulging herself instead of training. Typical."

"They're in the basement if you'd like to see for yourself." Ruki said, waving his arm towards the kitchen that housed the one and only door to the basement.

Moriko huffed, Shou rolling his eyes from his seat next to Nao. He watched her storm off into the kitchen in a tangent.

"Lovers quarrel?" Hiroto asked with a snicker.

"Shut up, Hiro." Shou snapped. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh so you _don't _want to talk about the reason you've obviously been avoiding her like she's the black plague as well as treating her like the scum on the bottom of your shoe?" Reita asked sarcastically. "Sure, okay. Let's go with that."

"No matter how you feel about her, Shou, she is still a princess. Your princess." Nao reminded him calmly.

"I know that!" Shou said, standing up and throwing his hands into the air angrily. He took a moment before returning his voice to a whisper. "Just… stay out of our business guys. This is between me and her."

Ruki huffed. "Right. You know, Shou, Moriko's a beautiful woman. She can have anyone she wants and she still chooses you. But that's fine. I'll bide my time. Pretty soon she'll have had enough and she'll forget all about you."

Shou felt Ruki flash behind his shoulder just before the shorter vampire leaned to whisper against his ear.

"And then she'll be _all _mine."

Shou growled viciously, turning and grabbing Ruki by the neck in one swift movement. Ruki snapped at him, baring his fangs as Shou slammed his back up against the wall and raised him to where his feet didn't touch the ground. Ruki saw the rage in Shou's eyes, endless fathomless rage and loneliness and he almost felt bad that he'd had to trick the idiot into showing how much he cared for her.

"Hey." Aoi put a hand on Shou's shoulder. "Come on, man, put him down."

Shou let out a low growl from his chest once again before dropping Ruki to his feet. The shorter male stretched out his neck muscles, his fangs retracting back into his jaw as he smiled at Shou.

"See? Awful protective of someone you don't care for anymore, huh?" Ruki snickered.

Shou rolled his eyes, turning to walk up the stairs and away from all of them. That was, until he heard the blood curdling scream coming from the basement.

Moriko wasn't surprised to find Tora on guard duty. She knew that Amaya wouldn't have allowed him to interfere. After all, this was a problem between princesses. It wasn't really his concern.

Moriko nodded to him before jogging down the stairs and into the dark, candle-lit chambers of their basement. It wasn't like any normal basement, filled with junk that people were too lazy to get rid of. No, their basement was filled with chains and bars, candles and a locked armory. It was more like a dungeon than what mere humans would call an everyday basement.

The little dark headed vampire caught her first sight of Yume strapped tightly to a chair with Amaya's famously indestructible chains. She was covered in her own blood, but no cuts only because she healed quicker than most. Amaya held a knife in her hand and Moriko realized it as the knife she'd had blessed by the Greek god of war, Aries.

It had a black handle with red gems, and in its stainless steel blade was carved the image of Aries in all his godly glory racing into battle and destroying his enemies. This knife had the power to inflict a terrible pain to a vampire, something regular knives could hardly do. This knife made it seem like liquid sin itself was passed from the blade to the skin and straight through the vampire's veins.

Moriko smiled, walking up to her sister with a proud smile on her face. "It sure seems like you're having all the fun."

Amaya looked stoically over to her sister before holding out the knife. "She won't speak for me. Maybe I'm being too gentle."

"That was always your problem." Moriko said, carefully taking the knife from her sisters hands. "You were always…far too gentle."

With the last words her eyes met Yume's and the dark vampire gasped only seconds before the blade was plunged into her heart. Moriko knew that the blow wouldn't kill her, since it was only steel and not wood. But she also knew that it would sure as hell hurt. Her point was proved as she screamed, bloody tears flowing down her dirty cheeks and sobs escaping her throat.

Moriko pulled the blade out and listened to her scream again. Behind her eyes flashed all her anger from so many years ago, when Yume made a cowardly decision to stab her in the back before sicking her minions on her. It was so pathetic that it made Moriko even angrier. She had missed out on all those years with her brother and sister, with Shou. She had practically caused the death of her parents and it was all because of the sickening little vampire chained in front of her.

Her fury raged out of her body and Amaya felt it plain as day. Her eyes widened as she watched her sister press her power against Yume's lungs until she could barely breathe. She could only stare as the blade lifted from Moriko's hand into the air and then to Yume's pale, pretty neck. The blade pressed harder and harder until blood spewed from the wound.

That was when Amaya knew she had to step in.

She released her own power, gathering some of Moriko's that she was so carelessly throwing away and whipped it at her sister. Moriko was thrown from her spot against the wall twenty feet away. The knife fell to the floor, making a loud clattering sound. Slowly Yume's neck wound began to heal and yet again she spat blood from her mouth.

"What the-"

"Silence." Amaya snapped. "That won't keep her out for long. Now, you either tell me why you came here or I let her rip you to shreds when she wakes up."

Yume laughed. "That would be poetic, wouldn't it?"

In a split second Amaya grabbed the knife of the ground and sliced Yume's arm clean off. Yume screamed as it fell to the ground, and then once again when Amaya set it on fire and reduced it to ashes.

"One by one, your limbs go and your usefulness to your king goes down the drain." Amaya spat. "Now tell me what I want to know."

"My father would never do away with me!" Yume snapped.

"Oh, I beg to differ." Amaya said, giving her a dark smile.

Moriko shifted in the corner and Amaya smirked as Yume's wide and frightened eyes gazed at her sister.

"Seems she's coming to…" Amaya cooed. "Won't be long now…"

"Alright alright!" Yume squeaked. "I was sent to capture the traitor."

"Which one?" Amaya asked, knowing she was referring to one of the GazettE clan.

"Something with a 'K'…" Yume muttered. "I don't remember his name. I just know what he looks like, I swear!"

"Kai?"

"Yes him!" Yume yelled. "Now please just let me go!"

"No, no, no my questions aren't done." Amaya held out a hand even as Moriko began to roll onto her back groggily. "Why Kai?"

"He knows where something is!" Yume said. "Something father wants!"

"The Blood Amulet?" Amaya asked.

"No, no." Yume shook her head. "The thing that makes the amulet work. A sword or something. And a bow maybe? I don't know! I was just sent to capture him and leave!"

Amaya's curious eyes grew and she simply just stared at Yume. "The Bow of Truth and Gealach Bhíom…"

"Yeah those!" Yume yelled anxiously as Moriko began to stand up, rubbing her head from the impact.

"So he already has the amulet?" Amaya asked.

"Yes! Well, no but yes!" Yume told her. "He said that he knows someone who has it. Kitsune said she believed it to be one of his contacts in Ireland but she wasn't sure! Just please let me go!"

Amaya snickered, looking over to her sister who stood and rolled her shoulders. "I never said I'd let you go."

"But…but…" Yume looked back and forth between the two sisters.

"You okay, Moriko?" Amaya asked of her sister.

Moriko nodded with a grin. "Yeah, just lost my cool for a second."

"I noticed." Amaya said sarcastically.

"Wait, you aren't going to kill me?" Yume asked weakly.

"Oh, we're going to kill you." Moriko assured her, taking a step forward.

"Just not yet." Amaya said, placing a calm hand on her sisters shoulder.

Moriko sighed, looking back at Amaya and pleading with her eyes. "I want her dead, Ame."

"I understand, but patience is a virtue, Moriko." Amaya told her. "We must make her suffer first."

Moriko watched the war in her sisters eyes before nodding slowly, turning to walk up the stairs behind her, leaving Tora to guard.

"Well, now we have to go break the news to Kai that he's on the Black Kings most wanted list, _again_." Amaya joked, giving Tora a sweet smile before she began descending the steps.

It was only when she passed him and he looked back for Moriko that she noticed something was wrong.

"Mori-"

Amaya cut of mid-word, turning to see her sister floating in mid-air, a black light erupting from her mouth and eyes. Amaya's scream was far different from Yume's, and it was heard throughout the house.


	13. Chapter 13

"What the hell?" Shou asked as he appeared beside Amaya.

"Moriko!" Amaya screamed, prepared to run for her sister if only Tora's strong arms weren't restricting her.

They all watched as the light emitting from Moriko's body suddenly stopped to reveal a pair of somewhat familiar bright, glowing red eyes and a long snake-like black tongue. Her feet hit the ground and her frightening eyes bore into Amaya.

"Macha?" Kai whispered.

"No…" Amaya said, for once in her life clinging to Tora's shirt like a frightened babe.

"Guess again, dog."

With those lips Moriko's lips moved but her voice was far from her own. It wasn't even Macha's, and at that Amaya could feel the Goddess inside her roar up with rage. Her place of living had been invaded, and by someone she didn't like to boot.

"Dadga." Amaya muttered.

Moriko smiled, her tongue flicking out to moisten her lips just before she turned and picked up the knife of Aries. Yume screamed bloody murder as Moriko sank her fangs into her neck, and even more when Moriko repeatedly stabbed her in the abdomen. But it was all silenced as the once pure hearted Moriko ripped her head clean off and set her entire being to flame.

She smiled at her onlookers, all shocked at what they were seeing.

"I have a message from the Black King." The Dagda's cold voice told them. "He will have the amulet and once he does, your group is the first to go."

Amaya swallowed her fear, embracing the Goddess inside her and stepping forward, but still not releasing Tora's restricting hand.

"Get out of my sister, you ego-centric asshole!" Amaya screamed.

Moriko laughed, but it wasn't hers. "As you wish, _my lady_."

With that Moriko raised the knife high in the air. Amaya's screams became Moriko's when Dagda forced the knife into her stomach three times before omitting from the dark headed witches mouth in a black smoke. Amaya was restrained no more, running towards her sister as the black smoke disappeared into the ceiling.

"Moriko?" Amaya caught her sister in her arms, pulling the dagger out from its last hit spot in her stomach.

Moriko flinched, her eyes fluttering in pain. "I…"

"Shh, just rest." Amaya said, not letting her sister see the traitor tear that slipped down her cheek. "Shou! Come carry her upstairs. I'll mix some healing balm so her wounds won't scare. Hiroto you come with me."

With that Shou was there, swooping his poor Moriko up into his arms and carrying her upstairs with the eyes of Ruki haughtily staring holes into the back of his head. Amaya walked towards the stairs, not bothering to look at Tora as he frowned at her, but nodded to Hiroto to follow her to the tower.

Tora growled lowly, shaking his head before disappearing up the stairs behind her.

Amaya was almost to the tower when Tora caught her arm. Hiroto ignored them and kept walking, knowing his leader would rather him start working on the balm rather than watching the two of them argue.

"Tora, I don't have time-"

"Shut up." Tora told her sharply. "Look at me."

When she refused to do so, Tora caught her chin between his thumb and index finger, forcing her silver eyes to meet his.

"Look at me…" Tora whispered. "Moriko is going to be fine. But you need to stop worrying about her so much. She learned her lesson and now she's much more cautious. We're not going to let her die again, Ame-chan…"

"Don't call me that…" Amaya muttered just as tears welled up in her eyes. She fought them, begging them to go away but they didn't.

He refused to let her look away even as she tried.

"I don't care if you hate me or not, Amaya." Tora told her. "I'm always going to be here for you. So you can stop your five hundred year façade and just admit that I'm right and you were wrong."

Amaya shook her head, her head reeling. "I can't Tora."

"Why the hell not?" Tora snapped. "Give me one damn good reason."

"I…" Amaya gulped, her chest beginning to become tight. "We…"

"We are meant to be together, you idiot." Tora scoffed, finally releasing her face and holding her at arm's length. "Can't you see that? There's not going to be anyone else for me. And no one else for you either, unless you're into Hiro or God forbid one of The GazettE clan."

Amaya giggled, feeling one of those tears slip down her cheek again. Tora smiled at her warmly, lifting his thumb to wipe away the wetness on her cheek.

"I've waited for a very long time." Tora said quietly. "And though it hasn't quite been what you'd call 'patiently' it's been tough. I love you, Ame-chan."

Amaya shook her head, and just as Tora was about to protest her lips collided with his and all protests faded into the back of his clouded mind. Amaya could feel the tightness in her chest erupt and fill her with warmth as Tora wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and making sure she didn't go far. He felt it as her small hands tangled through his raven hair and parted his lips, letting hers part with them.

A few breathy moments later and they were pulling apart, sure that anymore and they would both be driven down the hall and into Tora's light and feathery bed.

"I love you too…" Amaya said softly, holding his hand tightly in hers. "But for right now, I really need to attend to my sister…"

Tora was for once in his long, obnoxious life was at a loss for words. He simply nodded, watching her run off down the hall and up the stairs that led to her tower, but only after she glanced back to give him a small smile.

Downstairs Shou was watching Moriko sip on a blood bag, her lips cherry red from the liquid. He leaned back in his chair, waiting until her eyes caught his and a soft, sorry smile appeared on her lips.

"You know, he easily could've killed you." Shou told her nonchalantly.

"I know…" Moriko muttered, eyes back on her blood. "I could feel it. He's nothing like some of the stories depict him. He cares nothing for humanity at all. He doesn't even care for vampires. Just himself."

"I could see that…" Shou said. "What do you remember?"

"Nothing, I…" Moriko trailed off with a sigh. "I remember walking after Amaya and then suddenly being plunged into this dark hole… I couldn't move or anything, it was like I was tied down. Minutes seemed like hours until he stabbed me, then…"

Shou winced, watching as she lifted her t-shirt to expose her still marred stomach. He watched her fingers trace over it carefully, the blood she was ingesting slowly making the wound heal.

"Then I felt this." She told him before looking up. "It hurt like a bitch."

Shou ran a hand down his face, nodding. "Trust me, Moriko, if I had the power to kill an all-powerful God, I would."

Moriko rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Shou glared at her, then. "You really aggravate me, you know that?"

Moriko huffed. "Then why do you even bother with me, huh? Ever since I came back all you've done is bitch and moan, making things all fucking complicated!"

Moriko winced when her yelling got out of control, making her wound ache once more.

Shou growled, shaking his head. "Look at you, hurting yourself… Just because you want to prove a bloody point."

Moriko didn't know why, but she found herself laughing like at that. Shou looked up at her as the laughter bubbled up inside her. He tilted his head, wondering what witchery had ahold of her this time.

"Bloody point? Get it?" Moriko snickered, and Shou shook his head, an amused smile on his face. "I don't even know why I think that's funny… I think Nao slipped some alcohol in my blood again."

Shou shook his head, putting his hand on her face with a smile. "Sometimes I don't understand you."

"Join the club." Moriko shrugged.

At that the door opened as Shou flashed away from her, leaving her cold and frowning on the bed she laid on. Amaya rushed in, pushing her sister back and spreading an icky brownish gray substance on her wounds. Moriko hissed, feeling the pain of her wounds quickly healing over.

"There." Amaya beamed, and Moriko raised an eyebrow.

"Woah. Who put unicorn dust in your corn flakes?" Moriko asked, surprised.

When Amaya caught her eye it was immediately obvious that her sister was madly and irrevocably in love, and her sister rolled her eyes.

"Nevermind, if it's about lover-boy, I don't want to know."

Moriko hobbled into the dining room, feeling better but not 100% just yet. Ruki and Uruha had helped her down the stairs once her sister had announced they were going to have a little meeting. And now they sat her down across from her sister at their humongous dining room table.

Moriko had never really strayed into the dining room so she was surprised to find it more gold and red than the rest of the house, which was mainly dark. The table was a deep mahogany and the walls crimson with gold framed paintings of war and triumph. All-in-all, it was a really fancy dining room.

"Now that our final guest has arrived." Saga said from his seat at the head of the table, as well as beside Moriko.

Moriko narrowed her eyes at his amused gaze just as Uruha and Ruki took their seats.

"We have to figure out what our next move is." Saga started. "As you all have found out, the Blood Amulet is in Ireland with one of the Black Kings contacts there.'

"I believe I know who that contact is." Aoi stated. "The only guy there that even bothered to assist us in our search for the bow and sword, Brannon McCladdaugh. He was already close to finding the amulet before we even left. But he'd never give it to the Black King willingly."

"My guess is that he hid it and the Black King is currently trying to beat the location out of the poor guy." Kai interjected.

"And you guys have no idea where it may be hidden?" Amaya asked.

Reita scoffed. "Of course we do. What do we look like? Idiots?"

"Sometimes, I wonder." Moriko muttered, earning a glare from all GazettE members.

"It's in Ireland, of course." Ruki told Saga, overlooking Moriko's comment after a moment. "In a cave deep in the Cliffs of Moher."

"How do you know this?" Moriko asked.

"Because that's where we hid the bow and sword too." Kai said.

"WHAT?!" Amaya yelled.

"Yes, I know, thinking back on it, it wasn't our brightest idea to hide them all in the same place." Uruha shrugged.

"That's an understatement!" Amaya scoffed before turning to Saga. "We have to get to those cliffs before they do."

Saga nodded before looking around at the rest of them. "Well, guys. Looks like we're going to Ireland."


	14. Chapter 14

Moriko wasn't exactly enthusiastic when Amaya dragged her up to the tower. In fact she protested, because she wasn't exactly fond of the goddess that dwelled deep inside them and she really didn't want to talk to her in any way. But Amaya insisted, and she knew her sister was right.

*Flashback*

Moriko was on the mend, almost fully healed, when Amaya walked into her room. At first Moriko welcomed the sight of her sister, not knowing her sister had a little secret behind her bright silver eyes.

"Hey." Moriko said, sitting up in her bed and putting the book she was reading on her bedside table. "To what do I owe this great pleasure?"

"Oh, shut it, Moriko." Amaya said, quickly, poking her head outside the hall to check if anyone was coming before closing and locking it behind her.

"What's going on?" Moriko asked, more than a little confused.

"Tomorrow we leave for Ireland, and I just _have _to know something before we do." Amaya said quickly.

"What's that?" Moriko questioned.

"The Dagda." Amaya said, striding up beside Moriko's bed as her sister threw her own legs over the edge and sat up. "He's obviously on the side of the Black King."

"Yeah obviously." Moriko huffed. "But what's your point?"

"We can't go up against the power of The Dagda, Moriko." Amaya said frantically, throwing her hands about. "I know that much for sure by the pure dread I felt when he took your body without either of us even being partially aware of it beforehand. What we need is an advantage. What we need is-"

"No, no, no!" Moriko shook her head, standing up and putting her hand in Amaya's face. "We are not asking Macha for anything! She's evil, Amaya. She's dark. Who knows what kind of backstabbing things she'll do to us!"

Amaya sighed. "Moriko… we have no choice. If anyone knows The Dagda, it's her. He trusted her at one time. She must know something about him, anything… We need her help. We can't do it without her."

Moriko looked away, a war inside her, not knowing who to trust. But she knew her sister was right, so she looked back up and locked eyes with Amaya. A quick nod was all it took before they were both running to the tower in haste.

*End Flashback*

Moriko quickly shut the tower door behind her, using her own magic to seal it shut so no one could interrupt their process. Amaya was already crushing hibiscus and brahmi in her bowl, so once she was done Moriko walked over to her sisters candle shelves and picked out the two colors they'd need. Once she placed the candles on the ground in the middle of the pentagram drawn on the floor she turned to Amaya who nodded.

They both sat across of each other in the circle, the candles on either side of the herb bowl between them. Amaya looked down at the herbs, envisioning them as embers in her mind. And half a second later the fire burst up, setting the herbs to embers as Amaya and Moriko looked each other in the eye.

"Now you just have to concentrate." Amaya instructed her, her voice calming and soothing as Moriko took a few deep breaths. "Imagine yourself standing in that same meadow we met her in before. Call out for her."

"Got it." Moriko nodded, closing her eyes.

She would've smarted off, telling her sister this wasn't the only time she'd meditated before and that she had almost as much magic ability that she had. But she knew the fight that would surely ensue would ruin their meditative minds so she kept quiet.

Doing as she was told Moriko imagined the field, letting the calming smells surround her completely. She focused her power in the twin flames, connecting her mind with her sisters as a wind began to rumble through the room. Papers flew but neither of them cared, they were far too into the darkness, falling through time and space to calmly rest upon the shore of Ireland.

Amaya looked around, suddenly noticing this wasn't the place they had been in before. But she was relieved to see her sister had made the journey with her, even if it was a bit unfamiliar.

She could tell they were still in Ireland. The area surrounding them was beautiful, the sky was a cloudless blue and past the lust green hills there stood an old castle. Just a few feet away from their feet was a two hundred foot drop off, the waves of the Atlantic crashing against the rocky walls below.

"Where are we…?" Moriko asked quietly.

"The Cliffs of Moher." Came a soothing voice on the wind.

Amaya almost jumped, turning to see Macha in all her dark glory just behind them. She seemed sad and distant, not bothering to look at either of them as she looked out over the sea.

"This is where the Amulet is?" Amaya asked her.

"Yes." Macha nodded.

"Do you think The Dagda knows?" Moriko wondered.

Macha's expression didn't change, she just kept gazing as her brilliant red eyes faded against her pale eyelids. "No, he doesn't. Not yet. But you must hurry…"

"What's wrong?" Amaya asked, daring to put her hand on the goddesses shoulder.

Macha's eyes turned on her and suddenly they were just as fiery as they had ever been.

"My father has turned his back on me." She snapped. "He knows of the evil lurking in the Black Kings ways, of the destruction of the own beautiful land Danu weaved from the very threads of the stars. My Ireland… He plans to destroy it…"

"What?" Moriko asked, looking around in disbelief. "This place? But why? It's so breathtaking."

"He's vengeful and the people of our fair land have begun to turn their backs on us…" Macha said. "This deed must be punished, but not by the destruction of the home we gods and goddesses have known and loved since the beginning of time!"

Amaya and Moriko watched as the sky began to stir a storm and gulped. Lightning struck the sea and waves grew harsher against the cliffs. Rain pelleted down on their faces and they turned to see a single blood red tear slipping down Macha's cheek.

"We must stop him!" Amaya exclaimed. "He must have a weakness!"

"He does not!" Macha snapped. "He's the all-powerful. The father god. He's the Celtic equivalent of the Greeks Zeus… There is no stopping him…"

Moriko shook her head. "We can destroy the Amulet."

"And what will stop him from simply creating another?" Macha demanded. "Some way or another he'll get what he wants…"

Amaya shook her head. "No…"

Macha sighed, looking down at the beautifully glowing green grass beneath her feet before casting her eyes above. Amaya watched as the rain poured harder and the storm clouds grew.

"Macha, my lady, please calm down!" Amaya begged. "There has to be a way to fix this… Just… stay calm…"

Macha's dark eyes cast themselves upon Amaya's poor soul and the girl crumbled in pain, screaming as it wracked through her body like powerful poison.

"No, please!" Moriko begged, falling down beside her sister and holding her in her arms. "Don't!"

Macha watched them, her eyes growing clearer. These girls meant only to help her keep her homeland. And though Macha was a dark, unforgiving being she knew deep inside there had to be an answer. There always was…

Her sisters.

"Wait." Macha whispered.

Moriko raised her eyes to the goddess as Amaya stopped writing in pain, falling limply into her arms and groaning from the pain.

"There is a way." Macha nodded, walking towards the edge of the cliffs as the skies began to calm.

"See? Told you…" Amaya muttered, Moriko helping her to her feet.

"My sisters, the bearers of the hidden weapons." Macha turned back to the two girls. "You must summon them."

"How?" Moriko asked, eyes wide with intent.

"You must wait until you get to Ireland." Macha nodded, her mind reeling. "From there you summon Morrigan and Arrianrhod."

"How can they help?" Amaya asked.

"Together we can form a triple goddess, something more powerful than even The Dagda." Macha told them.

"But…" Amaya shook her head. "The maiden, the mother and the crone. You guys aren't exactly fitting of the prerequisites…"

Macha smirked, her evil eyes casting a shadow over the two of them. "You'll see, dears. You'll see very soon just what we three are capable of…"

Amaya swallowed hard. "Will they be willing to? Didn't you say they were less than kind?"

"It will take some persuading…" Macha nodded. "But it can be done…"

Moriko sighed. "Then what are we waiting for? We're leaving for Ireland tomorrow night. From there we'll summon them to this realm."

"You'll need some true power behind you." Macha warned. "Summoning one is hard enough. But two…? That will take at least five witches."

"Or warlocks." Moriko smirked at her sister who nodded.

"I can get that much fire-power." Amaya nodded. "What else do we need?"

Macha's lips pulled up in her legendary smirk again. "The blood of a lamb, a moonstone, and the bow and sword. From there I'm sure you can figure it out…"

Amaya reached for her, but her voice was already fading. "Wait!"

"You already know all you need to, love." But her voice was already a whisper in the wind. "Good luck, and I'll see you in Ireland."

Her dark hair seemed to wrap around the two of them as they were falling back into oblivion.


	15. Chapter 15

When they came to, Amaya and Moriko were a little fuzzy. They slowly began to get their coherancy back and they noticed the door was now hanging off its hinges and Hiroto and Tora were now hovering over them.

"What the hell, Hiro?!" Amaya yelled, sitting up and throwing a helpless hand towards her totaled door. "Why'd you do that?"

"You guys were screaming and I knew Macha was here but I didn't know if you guys were okay!" Hiroto quickly explained. "I'm sorry!"

"You're gonna be sorry when I rip your ears off and turn you into a llama!" Amaya snapped, reaching for him but being held back by a very possessive Tora. Amaya turned her head and glared at him, but her face softened at the worry in his eyes. "Sorry…"

Moriko rolled her eyes at the love-birds, gagging before making her way to her feet, refusing Hiroto's help when he offered.

"You guys are disgusting." She grumbled before exiting the room.

Hiroto sighed and followed her in defeat, not sparring a glance back towards where Amaya still laid sprawled out on the floor in Tora's arms.

"Hmph." Amaya narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Mori-chan needs to get laid."

"Right…"

Amaya turned her head to the vulnerability in his voice and sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, okay? I knew you'd be upset."

"Upset?" Tora snorted. "Upset doesn't even begin to cover it. After seeing what Dagda could do to Moriko… who knows what he or even Macha herself could do to you… I thought you were dying. Your screams… they sounded like that of someone dying."

Amaya shook her head, slowly standing up and dusting off her pants. "I was fine. She just got a little out of control… but we calmed her down. And everything worked out. We know how to defeat The Dagda now. We can go up against him."

Tora scoffed, suddenly on his feet as well and glaring holes into Amaya's skull. "You?! There is no way I'd ever let you go up against him! He's a _god, _Amaya. There's a reason he was able to take control of Moriko and push her towards the brink of death!"

Amaya cut her eyes right back at him. "You don't think we can? Have you so little faith?"

"I do, I just don't want to!" Tora yelled. "It's hopeless. All of this… it's all based on fairytales. Who even knows if all these things Macha's telling you are true?"

Amaya tried to hush the goddess inside her, but she got rather pissed off at his suggestion and suddenly Amaya's eyes were red and Tora was on his knees, unable to breathe with his chest tightening by the second.

"_You dare to speak against a goddess?_" Macha's ringing voice sent chills down Tora's cracking spine and Amaya pulled her back just before he was about snapped in half.

Amaya gasped, falling back against the wall to catch her breath. Her eyes caught Tora trying to recollect himself on the floor and she leapt forward, trying to console his rapid breathing and little gasps of pain.

"Tora, I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop her!" Amaya pleaded with him. "Are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

"Stop it." Tora pushed her off, his eyes unable to look at her. "This is exactly what I'm talking about, Amaya. You can't even control Macha. How do you expect to defeat her father?"

Amaya didn't have time to reply because he was suddenly gone, flashed out of the room and far away. She felt a sudden wave of grief wash over her.

He was angry at her. He didn't trust her power. He didn't even believe in her…

What was she even thinking? He was right. It was all on chance that they would even be able to get Morrigan and Arrianrhod to agree with this whole plan. And if they didn't… Macha would turn on them. Then The Dagda would take care of the rest… They'd be done for.

Amaya felt the sob creeping up her dry throat and before she knew it, she was curled into a ball on the ground, tears streaming down her face.

"All hope is lost…" She whispered to herself.

She wasn't sure if she was imagining things or if she had really heard it but somewhere in the back of her mind. She heard a very familiar voice sounding just as forlorn as her whispering "_Not yet, my child._" And she knew she wanted to have hope, she knew she had to, but she just wasn't sure she could.

When Moriko walked out into the gardens she was eternally thankful for the thick cloud-cover. It was a little past mid-day and even though they'd be leaving in a few hours, she wanted just a few moments outside. Just to breath in the familiar air and be alone…

But of course she only got half of her wish.

Just down the pathway she saw a shadow leaning against a tall tree. She sighed, knowing good and well who it was and who the person was waiting for.

"Well, don't you just look dazzling." Ruki's sly voice cut through the thick foggy air and surprised her just a little bit.

But she knew better than to trust a member of his clan.

"I know I do, as usual." Moriko said nonchalantly as she passed by him.

She froze when his hand caught her arm, very easily turning her to face him. He smiled at her, brushing her hair away from her eyes and gazing into them.

"You're a bright sight to see on this dreary day." Ruki told her, leaning close enough to where she could feel his very breath on her face. "And, yes, you are correct. Every day your beauty brings light into this world, and into me."

Moriko snorted. "Wow, that was a cheeseball line. Wanna run that by me again?"

Moriko attempted to turn away from him again but he suddenly had her back pressed up against the tree. She felt something stir in her belly, something between fear and intrigue. She gulped, looking him deep in his crimson eyes and taking a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"I would love to." He said, answering her earlier rhetorical question with a soft smile that she had never before seen on someone so vile and destructive. "You, Moriko, are the most beautiful thing I have ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on."

Moriko didn't answer, just watched with wide eyes as he got closer, and closer and closer… She wanted to pull away, but then again she didn't. The multiple feelings rushing around in her brain only translated to confusion. She wanted to shrink away and become part of the tree she was so firmly pressed against. She wanted the will to fight him off.

Just before his plush lips were able to touch hers a flash came and stole him away. She was too shocked to see that it was Shou. He took Ruki, tackling him to the ground as they fought in a blur of teeth and fists. Ruki was just as pissed as Shou, but Shou seemed to be better at showing it.

By the time Moriko was coherent enough to see what was going on, her jaw dropped.

"Shou! Shou stop it!" Moriko screamed, beginning to run for them before she was stopped by the familiar arms of her sister. "Ruki, let him go!"

Ruki now had Shou in a headlock and had his fangs ready to dig into Shou's beautiful pale skin. Moriko's heart sank until Shou elbowed him in the groin and reached to snap Ruki's neck just before Reita and Uruha were there to rip them apart.

Shou was so angry that he snapped his fangs at Ruki's general direction, able to lithely escape Reita's hold for only a moment until Tora, Saga and Reita were there to hold him back.

"Shou, calm down, man." Tora told him.

Ruki was already storming off into the house, not sparing a look for Moriko as she cried in her sisters arms. Moriko was more pissed than anything. How dare Ruki try to kiss her! And how _dare _Shou even think for one second that just because of that he can rip a fellow vampire to shreds!

"Shh, calm down." Amaya said, holding her sister close.

Shou finally cooled down, finding himself being held down on the ground by three very confused, very tired vampires. He jerked away from them, sitting up and running a hand down his face.

"Such a fucking asshole…" Shou muttered, threading his fingers into his own hair and shaking his head.

"Ruki's not known for his courtesy." Reita told him, shaking his head. "But next time, just brush it off and scream at him. You're one tough guy to restrain."

Shou shook his head, suddenly remembering Moriko. He looked over at her, his heart breaking at the sound of her soft crying. He was suddenly beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Amaya gave him a look telling him it was a bad idea, but he didn't seem to care.

Moriko turned to him, her red and puffy eyes glowering at him.

"Get _away _from me!" She screamed. "Why do you have to be such an ass all the time?!"

Shou was taken aback, but this time he decided to take Reita's advice. He stepped back, giving her one last uncertain look before turning towards the house and walking away.


	16. Chapter 16

"Why must you women pack everything in your closet?" Tora grumbled as he, Saga, Reita and Uruha were loaded up with all of Amaya's things.

"We hate getting somewhere and wanting to wear something and not having it." Moriko explained quickly as she threw her jacket over Hiroto's shoulder.

Nearly all of them besides Ruki and Hyde were carrying bags for the girls, and none of them could really say anything about it either.

Now they were walking through the airport, the night covering their footsteps as they walked towards the private jet that waited for them. Moriko gazed up at the huge machine, part of her surprised to see such a thing. She'd never understood the advances of humans, rather embellished herself in the simple things.

"It'll be a long flight to Ireland." Tora said as he threw the bags into the cargo bay. "Rather boring for the pilots."

"Yeah don't remind me." Kai grumbled, nodding over to Hiroto who was also heading up the stairs and towards the front of the plane.

"You guys have fun with that." Ruki said, waving his hand at them as he fell back into one of the many cushioned seats around him.

Moriko eyed him wearily before walking to the seat farthest away from where both Shou and Ruki sat, in the back up against a window. She felt rather abandoned when Amaya decided to take a seat next to Tora rather than her, however she didn't let the feeling linger. She just put in the headphones to the iPod Hiroto had given her and listened to the first thing that popped up, a song full of what she understood were heavy metal guitars and a strange man singing about "screams."

It didn't take long for her to fall fast asleep against the window after take-off. She had been watching the grassy land pass beneath them with some soft song by a group named Evanescence in the background. It took her only a moment to slip into a deep slumber.

Soon she found she was dreaming. She was walking the grassy fields of Ireland, her feet bare and her hair blowing in the wind. It was beautiful...

The sky was glowing a beautiful blue and the sun didn't burn her pale skin, much to her own surprise. Not a cloud floated above and the breeze carried her spirits up to replace them. She felt so happy here, for some odd reason. She didn't feel the thirst in her throat, nor the ache of her empty past. She just simply... was. No complications to it.

"I can give you this."

Moriko was startled to turn and see a familiar pair of red eyes. She stepped back as he approached, knowing good and well that Ruki never brought good intentions with him. However it did no good, because Ruki was faster than her in this world he no doubt created from scratch. He caught her arm, bringing her body so close to his she felt a tingling sensation throughout her body.

"I can give you all of this..." Ruki whispered, his words sweeter than honey itself. "The sun... This happiness..."

"You speak of impossibilities, Ruki." Moriko snapped, but her resolve was cut in half when he framed her face in his hands.

"Nothing is impossible when you're in love." Ruki told her.

Moriko couldn't move. She couldn't even tell him how ridiculous he sounded saying cheesy things like that, she was completely frozen. Her eyes were locked on his, her body soon pressed tightly against his firm frame. She couldn't breathe, she hadn't the will to. There was only one thing she really wanted to do, and she knew it was the worst possible thing she could've ever considered.

"Shou's not here now." Ruki said with a soft smirk.

Moriko choked back protests that she wished she could've voiced as Ruki leaned forward and in a single instant stole away her soul in its entirety. She melted in his arms as his soft lips caressed her cares away. She found her hands grasping his shirt, wanting nothing more than for her raw attraction to break through. She wanted him, in that instant. She couldn't think about anything else... Until...

Shou's image popped up plain as day in the back of her mind. His lips, softer than even Ruki's. His hands, more careful than Ruki's. And his eyes... full of so much more meaning.

It took all her strength to push Ruki away, she herself falling back on the grass as Ruki glared down at her. She knew he wasn't one to be reckoned with, especially here. But she didn't care, in the long run he was only someone who would get in her way.

"_Never _kiss me like that again." Moriko demanded, running her hand over her mouth as if to get the cooties off.

Ruki fumed, rushing forward and pulling her up against him again. She fought him, using her skill in battle to knock his feet out from under him, but she should've known better. In this world, she was just as slow as a human. He leaped over her attack, grabbing her from behind and holding her in a headlock.

"Admit you liked it, Moriko." Ruki hissed against her ear, the pressure on her neck growing by the second.

She groaned, her legs going limp before he threw her on the ground.

She looked up at him with frightened eyes. She felt so weak here, she had no power.

"That's right." Ruki demanded. "You have no power. It's all me here, it always will be. I love you, Moriko. I'm willing to give you the world. I'm not like Tora or Shou or anyone else. I will not be treated like a dog, and I _will _be loved in return."

"Go to hell." Moriko spat, sending him reeling.

He was on top of her, looking her in the eye nearly a hairs breath away from her face.

"I've been to hell." He muttered darkly, his red eyes glowing with rage. "I _live _in hell. The only thing that can stop it is you, Moriko. Without you, I will suffer."

Moriko let that soak in, simply looking him in the eyes before he disappeared, appearing again several feet away with his back to her. She slowly rose to her feet, not sure if he was going to strike again. When he didn't move she stepped towards him, placing a hesitant hand on his shoulder. He turned then, his eyes boring into hers like flames.

They almost looked blue in this light... No trace of Nigran left in them. He was vulnerable, he was emotional. He was... beautiful.

Her heart stuttered to a stop in her chest, and she wasn't so sure what she wanted anymore. Her heart ached for Ruki but she knew deep down that the only vampire she could ever love was Shou... He was her soulmate. But this new intrusion only made her confused and lost and she honestly didn't know what to do anymore.

Her heart was ripped in two and placed in the hands of two very different, very careless vampire men.

She stepped back, watching as he turned to smoke before her eyes. She clutched her head in her hands and shook it violently. She wanted to die... She wanted to scream...

So she did.

Moriko shot up in her seat, a cold sweat coating her forehead. She realized then that it was just a dream and she was back in the plane with the rest of her friends, on the way to Ireland. She looked around, just to make sure, and she soon found two very dark red eyes staring at her.

Ruki didn't drop his gaze until she met his eyes. Even then he lingered just long enough before he looked back out the window and left her to her groveling in her corner.

She wrapped her arms around her knees and closed her eyes. Her mind was so foggy she didn't even notice Shou approaching until he was sitting right next to her.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Shou muttered just loud enough for her to hear. "I can feel your agitation all the way up there."

Moriko didn't dare to look at him, just kept her misty eyes closed and hid her weaknesses. She simply nodded.

Shou sighed. "Moriko... can't you tell me what's wrong? I can read your emotions like an open book, I just can't understand them..."

Moriko opened her eyes and looked over at him. He caught her gaze and tilted his head. She seemed odd to him, like she was uncertain of herself.

"I just don't feel well." She muttered. "Can you please leave me alone?"

Shou looked hesitant, but he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead before moving away and going back to his seat.

He didn't noticed Ruki's dark gaze the entire time, but Moriko did. She tried to ignore it, but it was rather difficult. She reached up to her lips, almost able to feel the tingle of Ruki's kiss lingering. She let out a broken sigh and closed her eyes again, but did not _dare _to go to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

So much time had passed without sleep that Moriko was beginning to go a little insane. So when the plane finally landed in Dublin, she sighed in relief, the first to make a beeline for the door.

Yet again they were greeted by the beautiful night sky above, and even their first breath felt amazing. It smelled so fresh and clean in Ireland, even in the city. It was beyond refreshing.

Amaya stepped up behind Moriko, catching her fingers in her hand encouragingly.

"First things first." Amaya said as the boys unloaded the bags. "We have to get what we came here for."

"That's a good three hours away..." Reita commented.

Moriko huffed. "Well then we better start running."

Uruha groaned. "You women are so needy."

Amaya and Moriko looked darkly over their shoulders at them.

"Do you wanna kill the Black King or not?" Amaya snapped.

A few of them groaned, while others like the ever-so-invisible Hyde stayed silent.

As they loaded their things into the car Moriko starred off at the sky, using her vampire eyes to see past the streetlights and straight at the moon. From here she could see every crater, and it was soothing.

However her calming moment was ruined when Ruki shoved her in the car, climbing in after her. Only when she got in did she realize she was stuck between Shou and Ruki.

"We'll drop off our things at the cottage, then be on our way to the Cliffs of Moher." Aoi told them from the front.

"Let's just hope Kitsune doesn't get to it first." Moriko grumbled.

She felt saddened that her sister was forced into the other car they were taking, along with Tora, Hiroto, Uruha, Reita and Kai. She was however stuck with the car full of awkwardness. Mainly Hyde, Aoi, Shou and Ruki. She slammed her head back against the seat and prepared herself for what was going to be a _very _long drive.

Two hours later Moriko had given in and fallen asleep on Shou's shoulder, unaware of how exhausted she had been at the time. Though Ruki death-stared him the whole time, Shou only smirked to himself, ignoring the later as Moriko's soft breathing filled his ears.

In her dreams she didn't encounter Ruki's evasive seductive maneuvers but a very soft, comforting smile. She felt just as warm under the stars as she had been under the sun. Here, in her dream world, the sky was covered in so many stars she could hardly count. She could hear the soft breath of the waves skittering against the shore and the quiet chirp of the crickets behind her.

She sat in the sand, her knees folded before her, her hands clasping the diamond pendant around her neck. The breeze blew her hair just slightly to the right of her and brushed across her skin.

"You look beautiful." A careful voice whispered against her ear.

She turned to see Shou smiling down at her from his seat just to her left. If she had a beating heart, it certainly would've froze in her chest. He was just so beautiful... and the way he looked at her was so much more loving than she could've ever imagined.

"I do?" She looked down shyly for once in her life. "So do you."

He laughed and it rang like little bells in her ears. She wondered for a moment just why she was feeling this way...

"I would give anything to stay by your side." Shou muttered, now looking out to the sea.

"You are always by my side, Shou." She told him.

It wasn't exactly what she wanted to say, but it was coming out of her mouth anyways. Then she remembered...

This was two months after they'd met. She was a blossoming nineteen year old vampire princess, and he was head over heels in love with her. Her induction into the White Army as to take place tomorrow and they were terrified that they might not ever see each other again.

"I'm just... a soldier." Shou mumbled. "I'm nothing special."

"But you are, Shou!" She exclaimed. "To me...you are. If only things were easier... if only you weren't my subordinate and I wasn't a commander... I would give anything just to be a lowly commoner." The far off look in her eyes developed slowly. "We would've met at the market. And we would build a happy home... We could've joined the White Army together and been in the archery squadron... I just don't understand why we can't be together. Just because I'm a princess, I can't be happy..."

Shou sighed. "All I want for you is to be happy... I wish I could change things. I wish I could give you what you want."

She shook her head quickly, catching his face in her hands. She forced him to look at her, brushing his hair away from his eyes.

"_You _are what I want." She told him. "I don't care if we have to keep it secret. I don't care how busy I am. I will still love you. Only you."

He half-smiled at her then, knowing these were just words and no matter how much she met him now that didn't make them true five hundred years from now. Eventually he'd fade from the back of her mind and she'd find a suitable prince to marry... But for now, he'd believe her. For now, he'd give her what she wanted.

When they kissed all Moriko could think of was the way his lips seemed to know hers so well. She was lost in them, without a doubt. The simple slide of his hands down to her hips and the way he'd tilt his head just so...

It intoxicated her.

She pressed closer to him, pushing him back on the sand and covering his body with hers. Their kiss grew passionate and soon she was pulling at his tunic, willing it to come off. She moved back only to push it off of his shoulders, her eyes wandering over the toned plains of his chest and abs. It didn't take long for her to kiss him again.

They rolled around in the sand, Moriko not caring how much of it she got in her hair. She'd get it out later, but right now, all she wanted was Shou. She wanted to be close to him forever, she never wanted to stop...

Moriko woke with a start when the car came to a stop. She frowned when she realized that just because of this she'd lost such a beautiful dream.

"Come on." Ruki's rough voice said as he opened the car door for her.

She merely gave him a strange look before glancing to her other side to find Shou already gone. She frowned, remembering this wasn't five hundred years ago, and Shou wasn't crazy for her anymore.

But Ruki was.

She shrugged before scooting out of the car, taking Ruki's hand while doing so. She didn't much care for the way it fit against hers, but it was warm, so she didn't let it go once she was looking around.

What she saw was beautiful.

The rolling green hills of Ireland were far better in person than they were in her dreams. She could smell the sea behind her but she hardly cared for that. When she looked ahead she saw a beautiful two story Irish cottage, equipt with a witches tower, much to Amaya's happiness.

"I like it." Amaya smiled around at the scenery.

"I love it." Moriko beamed, pulling Ruki full speed through the front door.


	18. Chapter 18

It was decorated beautifully, with all earthy tones and a nice comfy little fireplace. She'd all but forgotten she'd brought Ruki of all people in with her. So she was surprised that while she was wandering, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

She jumped, pushing him away in a single second.

"Stop that." She whispered, glaring at him.

He snorted with a smirk before walking off towards his room.

"There's no time for resting, Ruki!" Kai called after him. "We're dropping off our things and heading to the cliffs."

"Go without me!" Ruki called. "I'm in need of some serious rest."

Without another word, Hyde was behind him, going to his own respective room as Kai rolled his eyes.

"Fine! Do as you wish!" He called.

"We got your back." Reita said as he patted Moriko on the back.

Amaya rolled her eyes. "Let's just go."

Tora grunted, shaking his head. "Why? Desperate to die that much?"

"Dude, just shut up." Aoi told him, earning a glare from Tora. "She's not gonna die. There's like eleven of us between them and the enemy. I'd like to see the Black King try to get to them."

Tora grumbled to himself, sulking outside.

"I'm sure he means well." Aoi said as he patted Amaya on the shoulder.

She just continued to frown at the ground before following the rest of them out to the car.

"No no no!" Kai shook his head as they all separated to get into the two cars they'd brought with them. "We're taking something much faster as well as more roomy."

"Um, okay Mr. Car Salesman?" Hiroto said, raising an eyebrow.

"How in the world are we gonna fit all of us into one car?" Moriko griped.

Kai motioned to the side of the cottage where a rather large white SUV awaited them. Amaya groaned, shaking her head.

"Those things can only seat like nine people, Kai. There's eleven of us." Moriko interjected.

"Looks like you girls will have to sit on someone's lap." Uruha snickered as he, Kai and Aoi climbed into the three seats in the front.

Amaya gave a sideways look to Tora who grunted again and climbed in the back with Hiroto and Nao. She frowned, sighing before plopping down on Hiroto's lap. Her lieutenant groaned and wiggled around. She laughed maniacally, throwing her feet on Nao's lap as Tora glared holes at them.

Moriko twiddled her thumbs as she approached the middle seat where Shou, Aoi and Saga were all seated comfortably.

"You can sit on my lap, Mori-chan." Saga said with a brotherly smile.

"That would be strange..." Moriko looked hopefully at Shou who just avoided her eyes by looking out the window. "Reita...would you mind?"

"Of course not, sugar." Reita smiled warmly at her and opened his arms to her.

She slowly climbed in and sat on his lap. It only took a solid five seconds before she found herself in Shou's lap instead. She smirked to herself, knowing he was the jealous type.

Reita only laughed at them, knowing good and well that was Moriko's plan the whole time.

Moriko pretended to try and wriggle away but Shou kept his hands locked around her waist, keeping her in place.

It took only thirty minutes to get to the cliffs, apparently, but before they were even halfway there a pair of headlights showed up in the rearview mirror. At first they didn't think anything about it, until-

"Nigran." Amaya's posture straightened as she leaned over the backseat to look out the back window. "I can smell them..."

Tora turned around then, using his keen sense of sight to look through the night into the car behind them.

"Four of them." He said. "I don't think they've noticed us yet."

"Who's the fastest runner here?" Kai asked.

"Amaya." Moriko said, turning back to look at her sister.

"Amaya, slip out the sunroof when we cross this bridge." Kai told them. "They shouldn't notice, since there's a car that's sure to pass us about forty seconds up the road. Head northeast, and you'll find the cliffs. We'll lead them off and take care of them elsewhere, then we'll meet you there."

"She's not going alone." Tora snapped.

"She has to." Saga said. "She's fastest. And you're rather slow."

"He's right." Amaya lifted herself up over the middle seat easily between Reita and Saga as Kai opened the sunroof.

"Wait." Tora grabbed her arm.

She looked back at him then. "There's no time."

She slipped her hand out of his just as they crossed the bridge. As Kai predicted, a car passed them with their brights on. She took the chance and leapt off the bridge and into the water.

"Nao, look in the back and you'll see a bow and quiver, amoung other weapons." Kai told him. "Give Moriko the bow. Moriko, draw their attention with a few shots."

"At the car...?" Moriko asked. "What idiot would shoot arrows at a car?"

"Um..." Nao lifted the heavy quiver and handed it to her. "Are these arrows-"

"Made of silver? Yes." Aoi told him.

Moriko raised her eyebrow. "That wouldn't be exactly aerodynamic."

"That's what magic is for, Moriko." Kai told her matter-of-factly.

She shrugged, notching an arrow and getting ready to poke her head out of the sunroof.

"Wait!" Shou grabbed her. "Wouldn't it be smarter if I did it? If they figure out who she is, they have a really good chance of communicating not only her location but also that she's after the Bow of Truth before we can rip them to pieces."

Kai raised his eyebrow. "Way to think desperately, Shou."

"He's right." Saga nodded, making Moriko frown.

"Fine, take all my fun away." Moriko shoved the bow into Shou's hands, who smirked until he noticed she was slipping into Reita's lap again.

Shou rolled down his window, taking a deep breath as he renotched the arrow and lifted himself to sit on the door, facing back. He released an arrow towards the passengers side, executing perfect form.

Moriko had little time to fawn over said form before the car behind them swerved left and right before gunning it top speed towards them.

Shou got in just before Kai hit 85, and still climbing.

"Holy shit." Moriko clutched Shou's arm instinctively.

Moriko screeched when the Nigrans behind them began shooting guns at them, bullets spraying everywhere.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Moriko demanded.

"Nothing we can't handle." Tora said, reaching back and grabbing an semi-automatic machine gun out of the back. He kicked out the peppered back windshield and began shooting at their pursuers.

He aimed for one of their wheels, succeeding when they began doing doughnuts in the middle of the road with a popped tire.

Moriko was jolted when Kai stopped abruptly, her face firmly pressed against the back of the drivers seat.

The Nigrans car crashed into a tree just as the others began filing out of the car.

"Stay here." Shou told Moriko who tried to protest before he slammed the door in her face.

She was ready to go after him when Reita grabbed her behind, restraining her as well as covering her mouth with his hand.

Outside of the car, the boys approached the totaled Toyota. Four wounded vampires suddenly appeared in front of them, covered in blood but showing no sign of weakness.

"Alben scum!" One of them spat, ready to charge.

Shou didn't give him another chance to speak, shoving his hand through his stomach and ripping out guts before turning and kicking his head clean off his shoulders.

Tora hit one in the face, knocking him back a few feet. The Nigran was surprised when Tora was suddenly by his side, holding one arm while Nao held the other. Hiroto was a few feet away, gathering flaming energy in his hands. Within a mili-second the flames were pouring out of his hand straight at the Nigran. Tora and Nao jumped away as his entire being was caught a flame. Saga finished him off with a fallen tree branch to the chest.

Across the street, Kai was displaying just why a light-hearted person such as himself had ever joined with the Black Army. Using his magic he ripped every limb off the vampire before, saving the head for last.

Aoi and Uruha tag teamed the last one. Uruha kicked his feet out from beneath him before Aoi shoved his face into the asphalt Which wouldn't of been so bad, had Aoi not intentionally scrubbed the concrete with the Nigrans face. When he lifted the vampires head, his facial features were completely gone. Uruha laughed darkly before picking up the wounded vampire and throwing him against the morphed and broken door of the totaled car, decaptiating him on impact.

"Burn the bodies and let's get to the cliffs." Kai told them, wiping the blood off his face with a handkerchief.

Aoi and Uruha nodded before piling the bodies up, save the already barbecued one. Nao did the honors of setting them aflame.


	19. Chapter 19

Amaya hit the cold water with hardly a splash. She shivered slightly before swimming top speed Northeast.

The night was dark but her feline eyes could cut right through the fog that lingered on the ground. She wound around trees, leaped over creeks and flipped entire roads. In the back of her mind she wondered how the diversion was going but didn't let her thoughts linger.

Instead she found herself just over the cliffs, looking around desperately for some sign of where she should go from there. Kai didn't tell her where the entrance to whatever cave he'd hidden the ancient objects was, exactly. So she'd just have to investigate and find out.

She was about to jump the cliff when a pair of headlights showed over the hill. For a second she thought it was the others coming to meet her, until the scent hit her.

Going into battle mode, she wasted no time hiding. She counted three in the tiny sports car, that many she could take care of.

But when the car came to a stop and the drivers side door opened, she decided differently.

Kitsune rose to stand, a devious smile on her lips as she gazed at Amaya.

"Why hello there, old friend." She said, slamming the door behind her as two other male Nigrans followed suit. "Long time no see."

"Kitsune." Amaya muttered.

"Amaya." Kitsune mocked. "Whatever could you be doing here?"

Amaya growled, falling into a crouch. "Fuck off, Kitsune."

Kitsune giggled and shook her head. "Whatever. Get her."

Amaya smirked as the two second class warrior Nigrans charged her. With a simple twist of her wrist they exploded in flames and collapsed on the ground.

In the background Kitsune started a slow clap, taking a few steps forward.

"Oh, bravo." Kitsune said. "I was wondering when I was going to be rid of those two anyways. You see, father ordered me to bring you alive, and they were here to make sure I did. But now that they're gone..."

Kitsune shrugged. "Guess it's fate. You're going to die tonight, Amaya."

Amaya snorted. "I don't think so."

"Oh, but I do." Kitsune growled.

At that the Nigran warrior lunged, going straight for Amaya's throat. Amaya dodged to the left, shooting her right arm up and punching Kitsune right in the stomach. Kitsune was launched several feet into the air before landing on one knee and skidding to a stop.

Amaya gathered energy balls in her hands before throwing them at the Nigran. Kitsune ducked before sending her own black energy straight for the Alben princess. Amaya caught one in the shoulder but dodged the second and third.

She heaved breath as she clutched her shoulder. She tried her healing magic but wasn't able to fully finish before Kitsune was at her neck again, tackling her down to the ground. Amaya wrapped her hands around Kitsune's neck, flipping them to where she was pinning her down as Kitsune clawed at her face.

Amaya was close to ripping off her head before Kitsune kneed her in the stomach and sent her flying. Amaya coughed up a little blood before running back after Kitsune.

The dirty Nigran she was, Kitsune waited till the last second to flip out her dagger, stabbing it right in Amaya's stomach before roundhouse kicking her side. Amaya screamed as she fell to the side.

Kitsune was suddenly on top of her, shoving the knife even deeper into her flesh. Amaya bared her fangs at her, snapping at the Nigran's neck.

"I will kill you, Amaya." Kitsune whispered darkly. "If it's the last thing I do."

"That can be arranged." Amaya hissed before releasing red energy into the Nigran's stomach.

Kitsune was launched back, her shirt on fire and a large hold in her abdomen. She was about to double back just before another car pulled up. She gave one look back to Amaya, knowing she was outnumbered, before she bolted.

Amaya placed her hand over the knife, trying to pull it out as the others appeared around her. Moriko was first, Tora second and the rest followed closely behind.

"Ame-chan!" Moriko called, brushing her bloody hair out of her face. "What happened?!"

"Kitsune." Amaya coughed, more bloody spilling out. "Get this damn thing out of me."

Tora yanked it out, causing Amaya to wince and whimper in pain. He threw it over the cliffs, moving to check her wound with the same worry in his eyes that Amaya remembered from that day so many years ago.

"Hiroto, Nao." Amaya croaked out. "Fix this please."

The two of them shoved Moriko and Tora out of the way, placing their hands over her wounds and whispering their incantation. Moriko had tears pouring down her face as she watched their hands glow green and the skin under their hands repair itself.

"I told you she shouldn't have gone alone!" Tora snapped at Saga.

Saga looked at a loss for words, not quite sure what to say. He did feel responsible after all.

"I can handle myself, Tora." Amaya yelled at him, sitting up with the help of Hiroto and Nao. "Thanks, guys."

"Apparently not up against Kitsune, you can't!" Tora yelled.

"Guys just shut up." Kai rolled his eyes. "We need to get the bow, sword and stone before any more Nigrans show up."

Amaya nodded, stepping forward and limping against Hiroto.

"You're still weak." He told her.

"Hiro, do _not _wanna hear it right now." She snapped.

He shut his mouth and just helped her to walk towards the edge of the cliff. Tora grumbled before swinging her onto his back without a word. She wiggled but not before he leaped down, his hand catching on the rock as Kai and the others did the same.

They found the opening to the cave just above the water. The waves crashed so close that they could feel the spray of them on their faces as they rushed into the cave.

They ran full speed through the darkness, until they reached the very back of the cave. Kai placed his hand over the back wall and suddenly silver incriptions began to appear in the shape of a door.

"Open." He whispered, and the walls began to shake.

"Clever password." Hiroto snickered as there appeared a doorway before them.

"No one would've guessed it." Kai said with a wink.

Hiroto snorted but Nao cut his eyes at Kai just enough to where Moriko raised a dark eyebrow at him, smirking to herself at her long forgotten secret.

"Come on." Aoi urged them in.

Tora didn't put Amaya on her feet even then as they were led down several hallways to the very back of the caves where three pedestals stood.

"Wow..." Moriko whispered as she stopped in her tracks.

"Wow doesn't even begin to cover it." Amaya muttered as she shoved Tora away, much to his dismay.

She limped forward, eyes intent on one of the three objects before them. As Kai gathered the stone, a crimson ruby-like rock that strangely glowed black, in a cloth and placed it safely in his pocket, the girls slowly approached the sword and the bow.

Bow Na Fírinne was a beautifully crafted silver bow. It twisted and turned in a vine-line design, slightly glowing a fiery red. Moriko ran her fingers along the hard surface before lifting it from it's stand. It was much more lightweight than it looked. She looked on in awe before turning back to see the quiver made of the finest leather. Inside it were _red _arrows, tipped with pure black blades and equipped with the same black feathers. She pulled one from its confines and watched in awe as another appeared.

"A never-ending supply of awesome-looking arrows." She sighed. "This is heaven, I'm sure."

Shou rolled his eyes then, slightly smiling to himself.

Amaya was still hesitant to touch the sword, her eyes were so full of how beautiful it was.

Gealach Bhíoma glowed a brilliant silver even in the darkness. It's blade was made of the finest steel, the handle a made of inpenitrable diamond. On the steel an engraving was made in ancient Gaelic, but it unscrambled itself before her eyes to read: _One light in the darkness_. Slowly she reached for it, wrapping her hand around the handle and lifting it from its stand. She twisted it in her hands, finding it was quite aerodynamic and easy to use. She beamed as she turned back to the others.

"I told you." Kai said with a grin. "They were made for you two."

The sisters smirked before nodding.

"Let's go."


	20. Chapter 20

They narrowly escaped dawn as they pulled into the driveway. Clutching her new bow, Moriko ducked into the house, glad that all the curtains were already pulled in anticipation of their arrival.

"I thought you guys would never get here." Ruki said from his position leaned up against the wall.

"I need to feed..." Amaya said weakly.

Her sword was slipping from her fingers as she slumped against the wall. Tora rushed to her, making sure she didn't fall as Kai fetched a blood bag. Amaya took it without reprise, hungrily sinking her fangs into it and drinking it dry.

"Wow." Ruki raised an eyebrow as he stood up straight. "What happened to you?"

"Kitsune." Amaya gasped for air as she handed the empty bag to Kai. "I'm tired... I'm going to bed."

She limped down the hall, Tora's weary eyes watching her the whole way.

"You know, if you don't go with her, I will." Aoi threatened.

Tora growled, eyes intent on glaring holes through the other vampire as he followed after Amaya.

The others slowly thinned out to their respective rooms while Moriko remained in the living room in front of the fire. She wasn't feeling tired yet, she wasn't done playing with her new toy.

"It's beautiful." She was surprised to find Shou sitting down beside her, but didn't let it show.

"I've never used a bow like this..." She muttered. "And I've used some pretty powerful bows in my day."

Shou chuckled. "I know."

"You're not getting your hands on it, by the way." Moriko interjected. "If that's what you're staying in here for, it's not gonna happen."

Shou simply laughed again. "No, I'm just not tired yet."

"Hey guys!" Uruha poked his head back into the living room then. "All the rooms are taken so it looks like you'll be bunking together! Have fun, but not too much!"

Shou grimaced as Moriko kept to herself. She didn't want to feel any sort of emotion towards Shou anymore, it only ended up hurting in the longrun.

"I guess I'm sleeping on the floor." Shou grumbled.

Moriko kept her eyes on the fire, her hands running absentmindedly over the surface of the bow. "You don't have to..."

Shou turned and raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't think you want me to."

Moriko shrugged. "It won't be anything new to me... I mean, we've shared a bed before."

She looked over at him then, gauging his reaction. He seemed stoic, his eyes not betraying just how he felt about her suggestion.

Deep inside she knew what would happen. They would end up getting too close, somehow her fingers would brush his arm or his foot would nudge hers. They would be unable to stop themselves as that tribal passion from so long ago bubbled up and spilled over the edges of their resolve. In the end, the night would take a turn for the passionate.

"Okay then." He said, still showing no emotion.

She tried to do the same, nodding towards the hall before she stood and took her bow with her. She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about this, either. But she'd let nature run its course, none the less.

Amaya turned to find Tora following her into the bedroom. She looked confused at first until he closed the door behind himself.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok..." He muttered.

She shrugged before turning back towards the bed. "I'm fine. You can leave now."

She wasn't surprised when a breeze flew by and he was suddenly standing just behind her, his breath ghosting over her neck and sending shivers down her spine.

"I don't want to." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and sighed. "I'm sorry, Amaya..."

"For acting like a dick?" She grumbled.

"Yes." He chuckled softly. "I just don't want to lose you. After all this time I've waited and finally I had you and you're just so willing to risk your life for nothing..."

"It's not nothing to me." She muttered. "To me, this is the greatest cause. I want to save our people, Tora. I want to save you."

He sighed, burying his face in her neck. "I know... I'm sorry. I'll be behind you the whole way, and I'll protect you..."

"But will you believe in me?" Amaya asked quietly. "I want to know."

He nodded then. "All I believe in is you anymore. I'm just afraid..."

She smiled to herself. "Don't be afraid... Come to bed. I'm so tired I could fall asleep right here."

He laughed softly before helping her out of her bloody cloths and into bed. He did the same, wrapping his arms around her scarcly clothed form before slowly falling asleep.

All was going well as Moriko slipped into her night gown, a nice lacy red number which was surprisingly the least sexy out of all her nightgowns. She was now in the bathroom, trying not to make herself nervous. Since, for all she knew, they could really just be going to sleep. She wasn't sure if her prediction would turn out true, but she wasn't taking any chances. She fixed her short dark hair just enough to where she still looked good, but not _too _good.

When she walked out of the bathroom, Shou was pulling his shirt over his head. He was now standing in only his dark wash pants held up by a black belt. He turned to look at her over his shoulder and she was jealous at how beautiful he was able to look without even trying.

Shou paused for a second as she took a few steps forward. She was going to say something but it died in her throat as she just continued to look at him. Soon she just gave up, turning to go to bed.

But suddenly he was right there in front of her, just a few inches away. She held her breath, not daring to move as he grew closer and closer. Soon his hands were on her hips as they just stared at each others lips, wondering what to do next.

He waited patiently until he knew she couldn't take it anymore. They met each other halfway, their lips tangling in a desperate mess of passion. Within half a second Shou had her pinned on the bed under him as she clutched his hair in her hands. They were gasping for air within a few moments, Shou practically ripping her night gown off while kissing her neck desperately. She reached down, growing impatient with his belt before she used her inhuman strength to break it, popping the button and zipper off his jeans as well before pushing them down.

They broke apart for only a moment, Moriko half sitting up as Shou done away with his pants and underwear. Moriko did the same with hers, pulling Shou back down into the bed quickly and straddling him. He hissed as she raked her nails down his chest, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her into a rough kiss.

She pulled back, after a few moments, moving her kisses across his jawbone, down his neck and his collarbone. He grunted before rolling her back over under him. She was surprised to find he'd grown rather good at this, despite his lack of practice over the years. Or maybe it was just the fact that she hadn't had sex all that time, and even if she was dead for most of it that was still _a very long time. _

Shou pushed inside her slowly, his body rocking against hers and sending her into a whimpering frenzy. She let her head fall back against the pillows, moaning softly as he developed a slow rhythm that made her want to melt beneath him.

"I missed this." He whispered against her ear.

He was right, she missed this too. Here, in his arms, she felt whole. She felt like she wasn't fighting for a lost cause, that he was her reason to continue on. She didn't feel lost in anything except for him. She could wander across his smooth, pale skin forever and never grow tired of it. She loved him so much it hurt, and she wasn't sure if she liked that yet or not.


	21. Chapter 21

The next night Moriko woke to an empty bed and a single blue orchid. She smiled to herself as she sat up, looking around the room to find it just as empty as she assumed. She sighed before getting up and beginning to get herself dressed.

It didn't take long for Amaya to come striding through the door, Moriko only in her underwear at the time.

"Hey!" Moriko cried, trying to cover herself with the tank top she'd been about to put on.

"Oh, please." Amaya rolled her eyes. "Hurry up and get ready. We have to get the others together before we do the ritual."

_Oh, right..._ Moriko thought. She'd almost forgotten about summoning Morrigan and Arrianrhod. Suddenly a chill ran down her spine, her eyes glancing towards Morrigans bow that laid just a few feet away on the dresser.

"Don't look so scared." Amaya snickered, though she was feeling the same fright inside. "It's unavoidable if we want to go up against the Dagda."

Moriko simply nodded before putting on her tank top. Amaya walked from the room, running right smack into Aoi.

"In a hurry?" He mocked, making her grimace.

"A bit." She said as she pushed past him to get to the living room.

But he didn't let her go quietly. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her back and giving her a strange look.

"Are you ok?" He asked her quietly.

She tilted her head. "Of course."

"How's Tora?"

She frowned then. So that's what he was getting at.

"Ok, I suppose." She shrugged, looking down to where his hand was still wrapped around her arm. "He apologized."

"I see..." Aoi muttered, loosening his grip.

She took the first chance to disappear down the hall, leaving Aoi to run his hand through his hair and shake his head at himself. He didn't honestly even know why he cared if she was okay or not. He remembered a time when he would've payed a pretty price for her head on a stick, but now he would defend her even against his own clan members if he had to. He liked to write it off as "he respected her." But honestly he wasn't so sure anymore, and it made him uneasy to even think about it.

So he stopped thinking about it and walked after her towards the living room.

"_Are you kidding me?!_" He heard Kai screech. "Are you insane?! Do you have a death wish?!"

"No!" Amaya waved her hands. "It's the only way!"

"How do you know that?" Reita demanded from Kai's side. "She could be lying to you! We all know Macha is evil, who says she doesn't want you dead?"

"I believe her." Amaya pleaded with them. "But please, we need your help."

Hiroto and Nao shook their heads together with their arms crossed, huffing like children as they turned away.

"What's going on?" Aoi asked, hardly noticing as Moriko entered the room behind him.

"Amaya here is suggesting we summon Arrianrhod and Morrigan so they can go head to head with the Dagda as a Triple Goddess." Kai said exasperatedly.

"_WHAT?!_" Aoi demanded. "That's ridiculous!"

"Oh God." Moriko rolled her eyes, shifting her weight to her hip as she crossed her arms at them. "You're all a bunch of pussies. Do you guys want to win this? Do you want to continue to live another century? Then we need to summon the Triple Goddess."

"Do you know how dangerous that is?" Hyde snapped from the corner of the room where he hid in the shadows. "These goddesses are unpredictable. Who even knows if they'll actually help us."

"We at least have to try." Amaya told them. "If not then everything is lost."

There was a quiet that covered the room. Amaya and Moriko watched as the others glared at them, pissed for even trying to convince them to do such a thing. Hyde, not surprisingly, actually looked the most angry but they assumed that was just his normal facial expression.

"Hey guys!" Ruki called out as he walked into the room, stretching as if he'd just woke up.

He looked around at the awkward environment surrounding him, not quite sure what was going on as they all turned to glare at him.

"Woah. What'd I do?" He asked.

"Amaya and Moriko want to summon a Triple Goddess." Reita informed him.

Ruki raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"So that's insane!" Kai put in.

Ruki snorted before walking towards the kitchen. "They're Macha in human form. I would think they can handle summoning a few more goddesses. Geez, you guys worry too much."

As he passed a smirking Moriko he patted her shoulder before heading to the fridge.

"See?" Moriko said. "He thinks we can do it!"

"He's an idiot." Hyde grumbled.

"Whether you're there or not, we're performing the ritual." Amaya snapped. "Hiroto, Nao. Come on."

"Nope." Nao shook his head cutely. "Don't wanna die."

Amaya was in his face then, grabbing them both by the collars of their shirts and lifting them a few feet off the ground.

"Get your puny asses in the tower or so help me God, I will drag you there by your hair!" She screamed, her white aura bursting from her skin.

Hiroto grimaced as Nao shook in his shoes.

"Yes, ma'am." Nao nodded quickly.

She dropped them, watching as Hiroto straightened out his shirt and Nao trudged towards the tower. Hiroto stood there, glaring at her still. Amaya tilted her head at him, challenging him with her eyes.

"You wanna try me, Hiro?" Amaya snapped. "You know what I'm capable of."

"Exactly." Hiroto told her. "I know what you're capable of, and I'm not entirely sure this is within your strongsuits."

"That's it." She grumbled, grabbing him by his pretty blond hair and dragging him towards the hall kicking and screaming.

Moriko turned to the others. "That only makes two warlocks. We need five. If we go up against those goddesses with only that much power, we _will _die. All of us."

Kai grimaced before letting out a low groan. "I can't believe I'm doing this... Hyde, Aoi, let's go."

Without another word Hyde was by his side, Aoi already walking down the hall after Amaya. As they walked towards the tower, Shou and Tora made their entrance, having went out to feed for the first time in a few weeks.

They caught Reita's upset gaze at once, knowing something was up.

"What is it?" Tora asked.

"Wicked witch one and two are performing a dangerous ritual again." Reita commented, earning a roll of Shou's eyes.

"Seriously?" He grumbled. "What is it this time?"

"Summoning a Triple Goddess." Ruki said nonchalantly as he walked in the living room.

Tora and Shou gave each other wide-eyed looks before disappearing up the stairs after the girls.


	22. Chapter 22

"What do you think you're doing?" Shou demanded as Moriko gathered herbs from Kai's collection.

She laughed a little. "How did I know you'd object to this venture?"

"Because it's moronic." Shou answered simply.

Moriko turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. "And what do you care?"

He glared at her, the quiet sound of Tora and Amaya's bickering in the background.

"I don't want you to get yourself killed." Shou grumbled.

Moriko snorted. "Why? So you can keep your fuck buddy?"

Shou only got angrier at that, grabbing her arm and pulling her out into the hall away from the others. He threw her up against the wall, watching as she snapped her fangs at him threateningly. He only did the same, his eyes turning red with rage.

"You think you're tough enough to go up against a few all-powerful goddesses?" He snapped. "When you can hardly go up a pack of Nigran foot soldiers? Do you want to die again? Because I don't think I can go a hundred more years without you and keep what remains of my sanity."

She sneered at him. "Well, I came back, didn't I? Not much good it did, though. You've been nothing but an asshole to me since I returned. Why not die again and save me another days torment?"

Shou slammed his fist against the wall, breaking a hole in the concrete before turning on her, grabbing her shirt and dragging her back up the wall.

"Damn it, Moriko!" He growled, the sound sending somewhat frightened shivers down her spine. "I don't want to lose you again!"

"Nobody's gonna be losing anybody!" Moriko yelled, bringing her knee to his groin and knocking him back.

A blur of fists and kicks later, Moriko had her back pressed back up against the wall with Shou only a hairs breath away. They were panting for breath, unable to fight anymore.

Shou smashed his lips against Morikos, the two embracing with a ferocity they hadn't quite experienced before. Moriko wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands tangled desperately in Shou's hair. He couldn't keep his hands off her as she writhed against him. He went completely numb at her kiss, not able to tell up from down.

When they broke apart their lips were swollen, their hair a mess.

"Don't die." Shou whispered before letting her go, putting her back on her feet and disappearing down the stairs.

She grumbled to herself, trying to at least straighten out her hair before she went back in.

Inside the tower Amaya and Tora were still arguing but eventually it ended quietly, which surprised them all, knowing what a hothead Amaya was. She gave him one last hug before he reluctantly walked out of the room.

"Well that went considerably better than ours went." Moriko muttered to her sister as Amaya picked up the herb bowl and set it town between the circles where Aoi, Hyde, Kai, Hiroto and Nao were meditating in preparation for the ritual.

"I can tell." Amaya raised her eyebrow at Moriko's disheveled state. "Did he break down a wall or something?"

"Eh, something like that." Moriko shrugged. "Let's just get this over with."

"Amen to that." Amaya said before sitting in the middle of their circle, her sword at her side.

"Ready?" Hiroto asked, then, suddenly far more compliant than before.

Amaya nodding, looking to her sister beside her before setting the candles in the room aflame.

She held hands with Moriko, closing her eyes and concentrating as the others did the same.

"Be prepared, you guys." Amaya told them. "This is bound to get ugly."

They didn't answer as they began their chant.

_Wind blow, sky burn. _

_ We call the goddess of war and key. _

_ Stars fall, ocean yern. _

_ We call the goddess of moon and sea._

_Forged into ancient sword and bow,_

_ And fallen from the skies._

_ We call unto you now,_

_ Hear our cry. _

_Arrianrhod and Morrigan, we invoke thee._

_ And as it harm none, so mote it be. _

The wind began to blow again and Moriko felt as if she was choking on flames as the bow beside her began to burn a bright red. Amaya could almost feel water swishing around in her lungs. They couldn't continue the chant as the others spoke it again. The candles flame grew larger and larger as the ground began to shake.

Within only a few seconds Amaya and Moriko began screaming, their bodies racked with pain as the goddesses tried to kill them from the inside out. Seeing this, Kai began pushing all his power into shielding them from harm, the others following suit.

Moriko's vision began to blur until she saw a single fiery figure before her, slowly walking towards her and leaning down with burning crimson eyes. All she could hear was her own screaming as she was plunged into darkness.


	23. Chapter 23

They were back at the cliffs of Ireland, and behind them stood Macha in all her dark glory. Moriko still couldn't breathe, holding onto Amaya for dear life as they both drowned in their own element.

"Stay strong." Macha whispered to them. "Do not show your weakness..."

They tried to straighten their posture with no avail as two bright shadowy figures began to glow before them.

"Sisters, do not harm them!" Macha called to the figures. "I have instructed them to call upon you!"

Suddenly the figures burst, causing all but Macha to be blown back a few feet. When they were strong enough to look back, the girls saw two beautiful women, shaped perfectly just how you would envision a goddess to look.

Arrianrhod had beautifully shining silver hair that fell in delicate waves down her back. She wore a jeweled white gown with diamonds hanging from her neck. Around her head she wore a single blue circlet with a waning crescent charm hanging upon her forehead. She looked upon them with angry ice-blue eyes.

Beside her sister, Morrigan stood in a tall, lean glory. She wore goldon armor over an orange tunic, her sandles reaching just below her knees. Her hair was a fire-engine red and her eyes a matching color. Strapped to her back was a bow almost like the one Moriko had retrieved from the cliffs, but not quite.

"Macha, it has been a while." Arrianrhod's silky smooth voice echoed in their subconscious world.

"A long while, yes." Macha nodded, her raven hair blowing softly in the breeze. "Please, release them from your spells. They did not mean to anger you."

Morrigan snorted. "Since when do you care about the comfort of mortals, sister?"

"They are my vessels." Macha told them. "My people are in danger. Our home is in danger."

"As for the vampires, it's about time they got wiped out." Morrgian told her. "They fight so much it's hard to keep track of all their battles. And Ireland is just fine. I've seen no trouble as of late."

"No, of course you haven't." Macha told her. "Please release them and I will explain. You know I would never bring you here without reason."

Arrianrhod lifted her head, Amaya falling to a gasping heap on the ground as she coughed up water out of her lungs. Morrigan rolled her eyes before releasing Moriko, the girl collapsing just as her sister did.

"We're listening." Arrianrhod whispered.

Macha turned back to the girls. "These two are the lost vampire princesses of the Alben clan."

"I was sure one of them died some five hundred years ago." Morrigan commented. "I was there, watching."

"She was brought back... by the spring." Macha told her, a light clicking in her sisters eyes.

"So that's what this is about." Arrianrhod commented. "You surely know we lost the sword and the bow many, many years ago, sister."

"Of course, and I know who took them." Macha interjected.

"Oh really?" Morrigan sounded interested. "Who then?"

"Our father, The Dagda." Macha said. "I only know this because he charged me with hiding them from you."

"Why would you do such a thing?" Arrianrhod demanded.

"I was under orders." Macha told them. "And now they have been placed in the care of Amaya and Moriko, my vessels."

"I would like my bow returned." Morrigan growled.

"The bow belongs to Moriko now." Macha told her. "There is nothing we can do about it, she is bound to it."

Morrigan huffed like a child but Arrianrhod grabbed her arm as if telling her to calm down.

"Why are you telling us this?" Arrianrhod asked. "Let them take the weapons and be on their way."

"Like hell..." Morrgian grumbled, glaring at Moriko who cowered against her sister.

"It's not so simple." Macha told them. "Recently the Black King of the Alben clan has wished to have his hands on the Blood Amulet, for obvious reasons. He wishes to not only kill off the Alben race, but also turn the humans into mere cattle. However it seems that he has summoned father..."

"Oh, dear." Arrianrhod muttered. "That's never good."

"Father wishes not only to help the Black King wipe out humans and Albens, but I have no doubt he also intends to kill the Nigrans as well." Macha said. "His one and only goal is to punish the humans for their lack of praise in the past thousand years."

"They should be punished." Morrigan scoffed. "After all we've done for them, they give us nothing!"

"Sister!" Arrianrhod calmed her like she would calm the restless sea. "What Macha means is that father has ultimate plans to end the world as we know it. Though the humans must be punished, wiping them out would not only destroy the beauty of Ireland, but also cause the Gods and Goddesses to fade into blackness. We will die, Morrigan."

The war goddess contemplated this for a second, her face falling in uncertainty.

"So it seems..." Morrigan muttered before looking back up at Macha. "What do you propose we do about this problem? Father is not a god to be reckoned with, as I'm sure you remember."

"I propose that we form an alliance stronger than even The Dagda himself..." Macha said.

"A Triple Goddess." Arrianrhod nodded as she gazed knowingly at Macha. "That has potential to work. But a Triple Goddess can obviously not be contained in one simple vessel."

"That's where they come in." Macha motioned back to where Amaya and Moriko were watching in awe. "Surprisingly enough they are quite powerful. And while I am in part of each of them, once they set their hands on your weapons you also became a part of them. What I'm asking is that we form our alliance and strengthen their powers just enough. And then they can beat back father and destroy the Blood Amulet for good."

"Well, I was always a pretty rebellious teenager." Morrigan snickered. "And I do love a good fight."

"I am with you, sister." Arrianrhod told her.

Macha smiled her dark smile before reaching out her hands.

She looked over her shoulder at Amaya and Moriko. "Step back."

As they did so, Morrigan and Arrianrhod took their sisters hands, forming a complete circle.

"Crone." Macha whispered as the wind began to form a cyclone around them.

"Mother." Morrigan said.

Power began to pulse around Amaya and Moriko, causing them yet again to fall back in the brilliant green grass.

"Maiden." Arrianrhod finished.

At that the three began to glow, forming a single entity while rising above the ground. The girls covered their eyes as it began to get too bright to see. When they were able to open their eyes the three goddesses were separated yet still slightly shining with a beautiful white light. They floated just above the ground as they approached Moriko and Amaya.

Arrianrhod held her hand out Amaya as Morrigan did so for Moriko. The vampire princesses rose with the help of the goddesses before the three of them formed a circle around them.

Amaya gasped as Arrianrhod placed her hand on her shoulder, her aura flowing into her body. Morrigan's fingers brushed Moriko's face and her body grew numb as she was suddenly full of fire.

"Don't be afraid." Macha told them before placing each of her hands on either of their shoulders. "We are behind you."

The light grew blinding again until everything was white. The two of them screamed before they were trust back into reality.


	24. Chapter 24

Amaya awoke with a start, automatically bumping heads with her sister when she did so. They recoiled in pain, groaning before looking around to find the rest of the warlocks all passed out. Quickly they jumped into action, worrying that the spell had claimed the lives of their friends.

"He's still breathing." Amaya spoke as she pressed her ear to Aoi's chest.

Moriko did the same for Hiroto. "Same here."

"The force of the Triple Goddess must've konked them out." Amaya infered. "I'm sure they'll wake up soon."

Aoi suddenly let out a soft groan, his eyes blinking open to look at Amaya. She smiled down at him, glad he was okay, and it set his heart on fire. His head grew fuzzy again and he gulped back the words he wanted so badly to say.

_You're beautiful. _

"I'm glad you're okay." She said before disappearing to see if Nao and Hiroto were okay as well.

"Well, that was a doozy." Kai said, rubbing his head once they'd all came to. "What happened?"

"Did it work?" Nao asked them.

"Of course it did." Moriko laughed. "Macha did all the talking, thank goodness. But she convinced them to form the alliance."

"So what?" Aoi asked, making his way to his feet. "Are you guys like all-powerful now or something?"

"I don't know about that..." Amaya muttered before reaching for the sword.

What surprised her was that instead of leisurely picking up the sword, water spilled from her finger-tips and blasted a hole in the wood floor. She jumped back, shocked.

"Holy shit, Amaya!" Moriko yelled.

"I'd say that's pretty damn all-powerful, wouldn't you?" Aoi mocked, backing away from the sisters slowly.

Amaya ignored him. "Moriko, you try it!"

Moriko was afraid to move her hands towards her bow, but when she did glowing red flames burst from her hands like a waterfall, catching what was left of the floor on fire. After a minute Kai and Amaya were able to put out the flame while Moriko stared in absolute awe.

"What the hell...?" She muttered. "Is this like an extension of the powers of Arrianrhod and Morrigan?"

"I guess..." Amaya said, shrugging.

She took hesitant steps towards her sword, calming her nerves and successfully grasping it without causing a flood. It took Moriko a little more time to control it but she soon picked up her bow as well.

"Great." Amaya sighed. "Now we have to learn to control even _more _power. Saga will be excited. Me? Not so much."

"Got that right." Moriko grumbled.

"Come on, let's get out of here before you guys destroy my tower even more." Kai motioned for them to go down the stairs.

Needless to say, he was not enthusiastic about the hole Shou left in the wall, but he tried to supress his anger when they reached the living room.

Amaya was instantly in Tora's arms, the male vampire not able to hold back his happiness that she was indeed still alive. Moriko looked over to where Shou waited by the door. He gave her one look before simply walking out the door.

Honestly she was even surprised he waited to see if she was even okay before high-tailing it out of there.

However Ruki was quickly by her side, enveloping her in a warm hug.

"You're okay." He whispered.

"You knew I would be." She said, not fighting him.

"I still worried though." He muttered before moving back and kissing her forehead.

She moved away, taking her bow and walking out the back door. She wanted to clear her head. She decided she needed a little practice, anyways.

She was still stunned by the beauty surrounding her. The rolling hills of Ireland never failed to captivate her, no matter how her day was going.

Moriko took a deep breath before lifting her bow, notching one of the red arrows in the same movement. She aimed up at a magestic bird 9000 feet above the ground. It was far, and that was good. She calculated the arrow moving through the air, the wind speeds that far up, and the shape of the cloud the bird was flying by.

Little did she know that wasn't necissary.

Though she thought she was a breath away from hitting the bird straight in the chest, her calculations of the wind off just to enough for the arrow to peirce the head, something strange happened. The wind changed direction just in time, causing the arrow to hit the poor sparrow straight in the heart. She watched with her enhanced vision as the bird burst into flames, falling to ashes upon the earth.

Moriko gasped, not sure what had just happened.

_The bow is a part of you. _A familiar voice told her in her mind. _It carries out your will, no matter the cost._

She examined the bow carefully in her hands before turning back to the house. With a single thought Amaya was right beside her, her questioning gaze watching her sister hold out her bow.

"It... It..." Moriko couldn't explain it in words, she was too shocked.

"What?" Amaya urged. "Is there a problem?"

"No!" Moriko shook her head with a strange laugh. "This thing in a miracle. It could make even the worst archer a great shot in the dark."

"So what?" Amaya raised her blond eyebrow. "I don't understand why you're freaking out."

"Because these things _are the most powerful weapons in the world._" Moriko said, also motioning to the sword still strapped to Amaya's side.

"That's the point, Moriko." Amaya told her. "We're going to need them to defeat the Black King."

"I know but _still_." Moriko shook her head, running her hand through her hair. "How are we even going to be able to control these things? We can hardly control our own powers as it is."

Amaya sighed at her sister. "All we need is practice."

Amaya unsheathed her sword, jumping back when doing so caused the earth to split just before her feet. Moriko screamed, having almost fallen in before Amaya grabbed her sisters wrist and jerked her back to safety.

"You see what I'm talking about?!" Moriko exclaimed. "This is crazy!"

"Crazy doesn't even begin to cover it." Amaya whispered.

Suddenly the wind grew cold and a strong breeze blew the falling autumn leaves from the trees, forming a cyclone around the vampire women. Amaya held on tightly to her sisters arm before the wind died down and three dusky figures stood before them.

"Macha. Morrigan. Arrianrhod." Moriko said, calming herself in their presence. "Thank God."

"It seems you're a bit lost." Macha laughed haughtily. "But don't worry. You're not alone. Sisters?"

"Come." Arrianrhod was suddenly beside Amaya, grabbing her arm before they disappeared into a cloud of silver smoke.

"Same for you." Morrigan smirked before both she and Moriko faded to blackness.

Macha sighed in contentment before several vampire men came rampaging out of the house. She laughed as they crouched, falling into battle mode when they saw her.

"Who are you?!" Tora demanded. "Where are Amaya and Moriko?"

"Relax, relax." Macha held her hand out to them as she floated in their general direction.

She waved a hand, repairing the crack in the ground before standing just in front of them with a smile so sweet it was creepy.

"I assume you are the protectors of those two." Macha stated calmly. "I should know since I am one as well."

"Who are you?" Tora repeated, a little more skeptical as he took in her dark figure and glowing red eyes. "_What _are you?"

"Oh, how rude of me." Macha waved a hand at them nonchalantly before giving them a curtsy. "I am Macha, Goddess of Life, Death, Light, Dark, ect. And I am here to help you."

"That's great, but where are-"

"They're fine." Macha turned her pitiless gaze on Ruki, watching him crumble to the ground in fear and pain.

She quickly looked back at the others with a smile, leaving Ruki to be helped up by Hyde.

"Now, I'm sure you're all aware of what my father is up to, so I'll skip the small talk." Macha turned her head. "Amaya and Moriko are very... _special._ They aren't just princesses anymore, they are the single most powerful vampires you will ever set your meager little eyes upon. So _pay attention, _please."

She waved a hand and all of them were out of their battle stance, standing straight as boards in a line before her. Their lips seemed glued shut so none of them could protest, which made them even more frightened.

"Hyde." Macha turned to the dark headed vampire with a very unusual grin. "You're the eldest here, are you not?"

She didn't wait for an answer before she was suddenly right in front of him. Her red eyes sent chills down even his spine.

"I suspect you know more about the Black King than you intended to share, therefore I will do the sharing for you." She placed her hand on his head, looking deep into eyes before rummaging through every thought he'd ever had. He writhed beneath her, wanting to scream from the agonizing pain it caused him but unable to.

When she let him go, he was unconcious. His eyes were closed and his head slumped, but his body still hovering above the ground.

She turned then to the fearful eyes of the others.

"Now, as for the aspect of love." Macha eyed a certain four that were gathered down at the end. "It's always been a great aspect of Celtic Mythology, love that is. In every story love overcomes even the most powerful demons, which is why I need both Amaya and Moriko to have such a strength of heart before they go up against the Black King. So far, none of you are up to my standards. These girls _must _have someone to fight for besides their people. Even their family." -she gave a pointed look towards Saga. "Nothing comes close to how one will fight for the person they love."

Macha stood before Tora, tilting her head. "Tora. You do care about Amaya, but I fear it won't be enough. While you're anger towards her recklessness is weighing her down, Aoi's worry for her well-being is forever keeping her strong, even if she isn't aware of it. Amaya loves you, Tora. But you are not loving her right."

Tora's eyes grew glassy as he looked back and forth between Aoi and Macha in desperation. He didn't understand... He'd never loved anyone as much as he loved Amaya.

"And Shou." Macha turned her frightful eyes on the vampire in question.

He had known it was coming. Just as soon as she started bitching at Tora, he knew he was going to get it even worse. And worse didn't even begin to cover it. Suddenly he felt a great pain in his heart, as if someone was physically ripping it out of his chest.

"You feel that pain?" Macha whispered as she walked up to him, her ice cold breath grazing his cheek. "That's the pain Moriko feels every time she looks at you... Every time you walk away, every time she wake up alone, every time you write her off. How does that make you feel Shou?"

He whimpered behind closed lips, his heart breaking even more at the thought. Suddenly the pain went away and he felt confused and lost. Instead of Macha standing before him he was wrapped in fog and darkness.

Suddenly the fog formed a person. Moriko with tears falling down her face, covering her eyes with her hands as she wept. And then Ruki was there, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. He felt that same confusion in his heart as a few moments passed and they shared a longing look. Then, in a split second she had kissed him and in his head Shou was screaming for the vision to stop.

When the fog cleared, he was back in front of the house, and Macha was smirking darkly at him.

"Yes, Shou." Macha touched Shou's cheek and he felt as if her black nails were cutting slices out of his skin. "If you continue on the path you've chosen, if you keep yourself from showing Moriko just how much you love her, her heart will shatter, and Ruki will be there to pick up the peices."

She looked down at Ruki then, seeing the same confusion in his eyes.

"He loves her, too, Shou." Macha said without breaking her gaze with Ruki. "And deep inside she's beginning to love him too. She dreams of being with you, while in the real world her heart simply longs to be wanted. And, trust me when I tell you this, to her Ruki wants her far more than you do."

Macha stepped back then, gliding down the line and giving a strange look to Hiroto and Nao.

"Ah. Also." She sighed, crossing her arms and shaking her head. "You two need to straighten things out. It seems as if adolescent angst is oozing from the both of you. Love brings you to your full strength, and you're going to need it soon."

At that she turned around, lifting her hand and letting them all fall back to the ground in heaps. Kai quickly rushed to make sure Hyde was still alive while the others watched as Macha turned to look over her shoulder.

"As of today, Aoi, Tora, Shou and Ruki, you will be fighting for the hearts of the princesses." Macha told them calmly. "Keep in mind that if you fail to _try _in the least to win their hearts, I will haunt your dreams until you do. Remember that, for I will not be so merciful if you fail to obey my orders. That will be all... for now."

"Wait!" Kai called out. "When will Amaya and Moriko return?"

Macha glanced back at him. "Soon enough, I'm sure. They're simply training."

"But-"

Before Hiroto could get out another word, she was gone, leaving them all very confused.

"So." Tora turned his dark eyes on Aoi. "Amaya huh?"

"I...don't even know what's going on right now." Tora raised his hands in defense before he disappeared.

Tora let out a low growl before running off into the woods to take out his anger.

Shou slowly turned to glare at Ruki who laughed nervously.

"Yeah...well... I'm outta here!" Ruki was gone in a milisecond, leaving Shou to glare another hole in the ground.


	25. Chapter 25

When Amaya opened her eyes she was standing on a sandy beach in the middle of nowhere. In the moonlight the water looked a pale blue, while the clouds hovered just above it like watchmen. Beneath her feet the sand almost looked silver, which made sense when she realized who was next to her.

"You will learn to harness the power of Gealach Bhíoma." Arrianrhod said in her silky smooth voice. "Are you ready?"

Amaya nodded, her hand on the hilt of her sword, eyes cut and ready for battle.

She was _so _ready.

Moriko, on the other hand, was having a bit of trouble.

She stood on the very top of a cliff, her toes a centimeter from the edge and Morrigan standing just behind her. The goddess was mocking her now, making fun of her "lacking" form and "pitiful" release tactics. It'd been like this for what seemed like hours as she shot fish in the water. Sweat was running down her forehead as the humidity began to get to her. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

"No, no, no!" Morrigan shook her head, getting even closer to the vampire who was now almost hanging over the edge. "You're doing it all wrong! _Feel _the life you're about to take!"

"How am I supposed to feel like a fish?!" Moriko demanded before making a mocking fishy face. "Like this?!"

Morrigan grimaced at her. "No. Like this."

At that she raised her arms and pushed Moriko face first into the water. Moriko screamed, reaching for the edge of the cliff but missing it by a hair before she fell into the crashing waves of the sea.

Gasping for breath she tried not to let go of the bow in her hands. She tried to gather her magic enough to help her swim to shore but Morrigan was binding her, challenging her through the darkness.

_Feel the life._ A voice inside her said.

Moriko sighed before turning back out towards the sea. She thanked God that she didn't _actually _have to breathe to survive, it was just an aquired luxury, because her next idea was a little strange.

She dove deep under the water, her vampire eyes seeing through the unsettling darkness surrounding her. Upon farther examination she saw a large shadow coming her way. It only upset her a little that it was a rather large shark.

She notched an arrow, aiming towards the beast as it grew closer and closer. It snapped its jaws at her, his senses telling him that she was going to be his dinner.

She closed her eyes before she took the shot, taking in a lung full of water. She then opened her eyes, seeing from the sharks point of view. She saw him as her prey, she saw him as a life she had to take.

And so she took the shot.

When he exploded the recoil caused a tidal wave to crash against the cliffs, which Moriko used to grab onto the rock wall before scaling her way up.

Atop the cliffs, Morrigan smirked.

"You're ready."

Amaya felt acomplished as she cut her blade to the right, water following her every movement as it hovered in the air. She swung it at a palm tree, watching as the tree then came crumbling to the ground. She could feel the water pulsing through her viens, the moon taking hold of the tides as if it was her second heart.

"That's it." Arrianrhod encouraged. "You're part of the sword now, I can see it. I am impressed you've progressed so fast and so easily."

"Thank you for being patient." Amaya said as she released the water back into the sea and sheathed her sword. "I hope I won't break holes in the ground now."

"I'm confident that you have control." Arrianrhod nodded slowly. "You have a strong soul. I must warn you, though. Having this much power can go to your head... If you dare to harness this power for evil, be aware that I won't go lightly on you. I will have to kill you, Amaya."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that." Amaya said, even though the words scared her more than anything. "I think I'm ready to go home now."

Arrianrhod bowed her head before lifting her silver eyes. "As you wish."

In a single puff of silver smoke she was gone, crashing back into the real world.

She found herself back in the yard again. But this time it was cold and snow was curling through the air. She wrapped her arms around herself before running back inside.

"Amaya!" Tora was the first to greet her at the door, having sensed her arrival. "I'm so glad you're okay."

He gathered her up in his arms, burying his face in her neck.

"I'm fine." She laughed. "I was just training with Arrianrhod."

"You could've told me." Tora said, pulling back and framing her face with his hands.

"It was kinda a spur of the moment thing." Amaya told him. "We weren't warned before we were whisked away."

Tora sighed, leaning his forehead against hers and giving her that adorable half-smile.

"At least you're here now." He said, moving just slightly to where he could press his lips against hers.

When Amaya moved back her eyes scanned across the room. Within a few moments she was finally able to notice the fly on the wall.

Aoi had been watching the whole time, contemplating whether or not he should intervene. But when she looked at him, he couldn't move. Her azure eyes connected with his and she gave him a small, encouraging smile. Everything that was once evil drained from his veins and he was only left with this vague feeling of life.

"Did you wait up for me too?" She asked with a soft smiled. "You didn't have to really."

Aoi didn't miss the glare Tora sent his way, but he honestly didn't care. He smiled at her, tilting his head just so.

"I was worried." He said. "But I knew you could handle yourself."

Amaya laughed at that before turning back to Tora. "I'm going to head upstairs, ok?"

Tora nodded before Amaya disappeared out of sight. At that he turned, giving Aoi a once over before heading towards the door.

"May the best vampire win." Aoi said, his sharp canines accenting his condescending smile.

Tora huffed before making his way outside.

Moriko woke to find herself kneeling in front of the house the others waited in. A thick black smoke disappaited around her as she stood up, holding her bow tightly in her hand. She strode towards the house with a new feeling of accomplishment.

"Well look who's all high and mighty now."

Moriko smirked before turning to look over her shoulder. Ruki was leaned against a tree, dressed in his finest dark wash blue jeans and a tight black v-neck short sleeve shirt. His blond hair brushed face just enough to leave her guessing how those red eyes were going to react.

"Obviously it's not you." Moriko told him, leaning her head to the side in confusion. "Goddess or no goddess, I can still kick your ass."

Ruki flashed beside her, his head turned to where it was only a few mere inches from hers. He picked up a few strands of her dark hair, playing with it between his fingers as he smiled at her.

"We'll have to see about that." Ruki told her. "Later."

She laughed quietly to herself. "Later? Why not now? Afraid?"

"No." Ruki chuckled. "You see, we have a third party viewer, and he's patiently waiting for me to leave before he cooly makes his entrance."

Moriko took a step back, sensing the movement before it happened. Shou jumped out of a tree a few feet away, grabbing Ruki in a headlock and spinning him to where his face was firmly pressed against the rough bark of an oak.

"Nobody said I was going to be patient." Shou snapped, pressing Ruki's face harder into the tree.

Ruki hissed at him, fighting to be released. Shou got tired of him, flipping him over his head and onto the ground.

"Let's not forget which army always won the battles." Moriko said, tilting her head as Ruki writhed beneath Shou's foot. "It doesn't matter that you were the head of the Black Army's special forces. He's a mere lieutenant and he can still beat you to a bloody pulp."

"That's not entirely true." Ruki growled before turning, snapping Shou's leg before jumping on top of him and proceeding to punch him in the face.

When he moved back Shou was coughing up blood, quickly regaining his senses.

Ruki let out a low hiss, moving back to a crouch as Shou snapped his leg back into place and did the same.

They were about to go at it again before Moriko was suddenly there, grabbing them both by the throat.

"Now, now, boys, let's be calm." She said with a grin. "If we're going to carry out our duties, it's going to have to be in _one peice. _Though I do love the attention, please use your words and not your inhuman strength to fight from now on. Mmkay?"

Ruki moved back, retracting his fangs and turning to walk into the house. Shou lingered once she released him, his jeans a little bloody from the break.

"Are you okay?" Moriko asked.

"I've had worse injuries." Shou shrugged, shaking his leg so he could feel it again.

"Oh really?" Moriko laughed a little.

"Yeah." Shou looked up at her then, his eyes catching hers in a way they hadn't in nearly five hundred years. "The day you died. That was the most crippling injury I've ever had to endure."

Moriko pursed her lips before looking away. "I see."

"I do still love you, Moriko." Shou whispered. "I always will."

"You don't love me like you used to." Moriko said coldly. "Nobody will ever love me like they used to. Even Amaya doubts me now. I can see it in her eyes. No one believes in me."

"I worry about you." Shou objected quietly. "But I will _never _stop believing in you."

She snorted, looking back over at him. "That is the single most _ridiculous _thing to say, Shou."

Shou sighed, reaching out for her hand and pulling her towards him. She dropped her bow in the grass, her hands going limp.

"Did you forget that I can tell when you're nervous?" Shou asked before running his spare hand down her face. "Not only is your heart racing, but I could feel your uncertainty a mile away. You're confused, and it's most likely because you can't feel your own feet. You feel lost, you're not sure if a five centuries of being dead has changed who you are, or how you feel for me. But still, in the back of your mind, you know that no matter how many years pass, you still love me."

Moriko was taken aback, surprised at his words. "But... that's beyond emotions, Shou. How do you know all that?"

He grinned a little. "Because it's exactly how I feel."

Moriko watched as he pulled something shiny out of his pocket. Shou dropped the pendant to where it only hung by its silver chain, a diamond heart that sparkled in the moonlight. She recognized it from all those years ago...

"You kept it." Moriko asked, running her index finger down the smooth surface of the diamon. "I wondered where it went..."

"I didn't wake up until several hours after your death." Shou told her softly, wrapping the chain around her neck. "When I did, you were gone. The battle was lost, and thousands of our kind lay shrewn across the fields. But the only one that really mattered to me was the one five feet away, mangled and bloody. With her heart ripped out of her chest. But this heart still laid there..."

He touched the pendant as it hung just below her collar bone.

Moriko closed her eyes, feeling his touch as it trailed from the pendant up to her neck. She felt lost in thought, not entirely sure where she was.

Then she was back there, on that fateful day when her life came to a bitter end. She was looking through Shou's eyes as was jolted awake by the retreating cry of the victorious Black Army. She saw as he sat up, looking around at the devestation and felt the shame in his heart.

And then she could feel panic as his eyes caught her lifeless figure, barely breathing with her heart laying out of her chest, but still attached.

"Moriko, no." He shook his head violently, trying his best to fix her but failing. "Don't you dare die. You're invincible!

With dying eyes she looked up at him, her breath bated and her skin clammy. She shook her head before giving him a soft, happy smile.

Her lips mouthed the words "You're okay" but no sound came out. She acted as if she wanted to say something else, she wanted to say so many things but time just wasn't on her side. When Amaya came running from the other side of the battlefield, desperate cries where heard from even far away.

But it was too late. As Shou screamed for her to come back, Moriko turned to ashes in his hands. His tears flowed freely as his hand grasped the heart pendant he had given her, his own heart breaking inside his chest.

Moriko gasped as she was jolted back to the present, her eyes misty with bitter heartbreak. Shou was there, only an inch or so from her, his eyes looking just as sad as hers.

"I have relived that day _so many _times." Shou muttered. "I am so very afraid that I'm going to lose you again. And I can't do that. When I lost you, I was useless. I had no mind to command the archers as the Black Army raided the castles. I had no strength to even fight off more than ten of them before I simply gave up... I went running back to the throne room where your mother and father told me to follow after the others, your sister and brother. Out of loyalty, I did. But even there, I was no use. I cannot let anyone down like that again. I have to be strong."

"Shou, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Moriko told him.

He sighed. "And you think going up against the Black King _as well as _The Dagda is a walk in the park?"

She cut her eyes at him before stepping back and shaking her head. "I _am _more powerful. I hold the mercy of a Triple Goddess at my hands and I will _not _stand by to see my people at the mercy of the Black King's devastation again!"

She picked up her bow before jabbing a finger into Shou's chest threateningly. "You _never _believed in me, Shou. You are a _liar._"

At that she was gone.

Shou turned, slamming his fist against a nearby tree and causing it to snap and fall into the forest. He had failed... again.


	26. Chapter 26

The next few days were quiet.

They mainly consisted of Moriko and Amaya constantly practicing while Kai and Nao were holed up in the tower researching everything they could on The Dagda. Saga had went to Dublin for more "supplies" which was vampire speak for blood. The others simply lazed around most of the day.

Well, besides Aoi who was hopelessly watching as Amaya practiced her swordsman ship with an imaginary foe. He'd never really considered himself to be much of a romantic until he'd met her. In fact, he'd been the exactly opposite. They used to call him the King of One Night Stands. But now, things were different.

He was ninty nine percent sure that Ruki was just into Moriko for her body, which he could totally understand. But Aoi, he wasn't just attracted to Amaya sexually. For the first time in his life he actually had feelings beyond that for a woman. He found her a lot more interesting than any other female vampire he'd come across. From her strong will to her outrageous amount of power, she was at the very least intriguing to Aoi. But he knew she was more than that.

To Aoi, she was a reason to hope that he could get better. Despite his dark side he'd always envied the warriors of the White Army. They fought for a cause while the Black Army mainly fought just to piss them off. Though at times Aoi could be cold and heartless, she gave him a will to get better. He had even begun thinking that he could make some sort of _future _with her... and he'd never been one to plan more than thirty minutes ahead of time.

Aoi was daydreaming about this so-called future when he was jolted awake by a clanging of metal on the ground and a pained "hiss" escaping Amaya's lips. When he looked up he saw she was clutching her hand as it oozed blood onto the grass. He had to keep himself from chuckling a little before jumping from the tree he was hiding in to her side.

"Are you okay?" Aoi asked, taking her hand before she could protest only to see that the wound was already healing.

"It's about time you come out of that damn tree." Amaya commented, shaking her hand before picking up her sword.

"I wasn't aware you knew I was there." Aoi couldn't contain the chuckle this time.

"Of course I did, retard." Amaya snorted before pointing to her nose. "I could smell your dark blood from a mile away."

Aoi gave her a half smile. "Ah, right. I'm the bad guy."

"No." Amaya shook her head, looking away to twist her blade around again. "You just smell like them."

"I used to be though." Aoi said, deciding to probe her a little. "Doesn't that piss you off a little? Doesn't part of you want to cut my head off?"

Amaya laughed a little. "Sure, but it's not like I don't have self control. Though my instincts tell me to kill you, that doesn't mean I will. You're my friend."

Aoi froze at that word, not sure what to say until she got curious at his silence, turning her azure eyes on him.

"What?" She said. "You ok?"

Aoi nodded with a laugh. "Your friend? Amaya, we're natural born enemies."

"You weren't _born _bad, Aoi." Amaya corrected him with a smile. "You were raised into the Black Army. You're just like the rest of us, minus morals."

"Exactly." Aoi pointed out. "We have our differences."

"Everyone has differences, genius." Amaya said. "Even me and Moriko have _differences._ We're all part of the same race. We can all choose who we want to be in the end. That's why you're here isn't it? To start again, and choose who _you _really want to be."

Aoi was taken aback, yet again not sure what to say. And yet again, she was making him believe...

"So you're saying that even though I've killed ruthlessly in the past, killed _your _people and _your _soldiers, that even you would be able to forgive me?" Aoi asked. "You would help me to 'start again?'"

Amaya stopped with her sword swinging, turning to him with a sigh. She placed her hands on her hips and gave him a warm smile.

"Aoi, you're on our side now." Amaya told him. "I believe that you would take a bullet for any one of us. So, yes, despite your dark past, I am willing to forgive you. You have a good heart, Aoi. You just haven't found where to put it yet."

"Oh... I think I have." Aoi murmered.

Suddenly he was just in front of Amaya, her face in his hands as he pressed his lips roughly to hers. If his heart could beat, it would've been going ten million miles per hour when he felt her sigh, relaxing just a tiny bit as he dropped his hands to her shoulders and moved back.

When he moved back Amaya's wide eyes stared blankly into his red ones, wondering what in the world had just happened. But before she had the chance to ask any questions, he was gone, disappeared to lord only knows where, leaving her there alone.

She lifted her fingers to her lips, not entirely sure why they were tingling so bad. She quickly shook her head before turning back to her sword practice.

Obviously it was not only Aoi who was going insane, but herself as well.

The days grew dark and winter grew near. The beautiful green of Ireland was beginning to fade into snowy afternoons and frigid nights by the fire. Still, Kai couldn't figure out what their next move was, and the Black King had yet to make himself known.

Moriko spent her days staring outside at the snow, not knowing what she should do. Her conficted mind doubted everything, including herself. Shou hadn't tried to fix things with her again since that day she returned from training, but he continued to give her longing looks everytime they saw each other. There were nights when she would dream of sharing a bed with him again, only to wake up crying at his absence. Little did she knew Shou stood on the outside of her door everytime, feeling that same heartbreak.

Ruki, however, never gave up. He was always trying to be close to her, doing things for her and treating her like a princess. It was okay at first, and she was beginning to get used to it. Only lately had it truly become a burden. She wanted alone time, time to think to herself without the interferance of someone asking her if she was okay every two seconds, but Ruki would have none of it. He was trying too hard.

"Ruki." Moriko said through her teeth after Ruki had asked her for the fourth time if she needed anything. "I _need _for you to leave me alone. Got it?"

She regretted it the instant she said it, because he deflated and turned on his heel to walk out the door like a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Ruki!" She called after him from the window.

He paused, turning to look over his shoulder at her.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I'm just a little on edge. Come here."

She motioned for him to come forward, giving him a wary smile before he followed her orders and came to sit beside her at the window. He draped his arm over his knee, his stoic face simply looking out the window as he did so.

"It's cold." She muttered before scooting closer to were their legs and shoulders touched.

Ruki raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't let it effect him.

"I'm sorry I'm always trying to make sure you're okay." Ruki grumbled. "I just worry about you. You're always so sad, and I don't understand why."

Moriko sighed, shrugging. "It's complicated."

Ruki looked over at her then. "And we obviously have nothing but time."

She laughed a little at that. "Okay? You really want to know?"

"Of course I do." Ruki told her.

"Well..." Moriko turned her head back towards the window. "Since I came back everyone's just a little bit _too _protective over me. Nobody believes I can do anything... They think I'm weak."

"No they don't." Ruki shook his head at her. "They're worried for you."

"Yeah, that's what they all say." Moriko scoffed. "But I know the truth."

"The truth is they're right." Ruki said. "What you're doing is dangerous, no matter who you are. Even Hyde would have trouble with this task. It's not a matter of whether you're weak or not. This is going to be _difficult. _And you could die. Your sister could die. Nobody wants that, Moriko."

She sighed, turning to look at him. "You're probably right, but it doesn't change how I feel. I am more powerful now. I can do this... I know I can. Just once I want someone else to know too."

Ruki reached over, putting his hand over hers. She felt his cool fingers on hers and for some reason she felt nervous. She looked up into his eyes just before he placed his hand on her cheek.

"I know a lot of things, and I've lived a long time." Ruki said. "But I don't know that you're going to be okay, or that you can really overcome what obsticles you've been given. I do know that no matter what happens, I'll be behind you the whole way. And I'll do whatever I can to make sure you stay alive."

She couldn't breathe, or protest when he leaned forward and covered her soft lips with his own. She didn't want to move towards or away from him, she was just simply stuck there. Until her resolve broke and she was just so confused that she kissed him back.

It surprised him at first, but he didn't let it get to him. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her to straddle his lap as their lips fought against each other hungrily. He could feel a deep ache in his chest relieved, and he knew this was what he had been waiting for in all his years.

He lifted her up, kicking the door shut on his way to the bed where he threw her down. She whimpered, not sure what was going on until he was ripping off her shirt and ravaging her neck.

"Ru-Ruki." She tried to push him away, this wasn't what she wanted. She wasn't sure what was happening at this point. She just wanted to disappear. "Stop. Ruki, stop!"

But he couldn't hear here, he was too lost in paradise. He continued to forcibly kiss her, lust driving him mad until she got angry and slammed her fist against his face.

He was thrown back against the wall, his fangs barred and his eyes bursting with color as he left cracks in the wood. He glowered at her as she stood up in only her shorts and bra, giving him the same dark look.

Inside her she felt a challenge arise. She knew she wanted a fight, and she knew Ruki was standing right there for the taking. She wasn't herself anymore, her control was lost.

He growled at her, sensing danger as she hissed, her dark hair hanging in her eyes as she did so.

Suddenly she had him pinned up against the wall, her strength over powering his at the moment. And then he started to fight back until they were a blur around the room, ultimately ending up right where they started; back on the bed.

Ruki kissed her again, the fire of anger and pain behind the both of their lips. This time neither of them fought for anything other than flesh as cloths were ripped to shreds and they were lost in their instincts.


End file.
